


【囧丹/授翻】宝贝回归计划

by grapeonthewall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 现代娱乐圈AU。落魄歌手琼恩×当红女演员丹妮莉丝。由琼恩·雪诺、罗柏·史塔克和席恩·葛雷乔伊组成的男子流行天团The Almost Brothers已经解散七年，但全世界仍然迫切地想知道他们解散的原因。即使在单飞后，粉丝们也从来没有放弃过对他们有朝一日可能复出的希望，尽管他们自己——尤其是琼恩——对这种可能几乎不抱有任何期待。但是当如同亲兄弟的前乐队成员给出一个诱人的提议时——他们或许能找回原来所拥有的东西，琼恩可能会接受。或许他们可以重新组建乐队，找回遗失已久的回忆。前提是，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安重返好莱坞——以及她带来的爆炸新闻——不会先毁掉一切的话。The Chinese Ver. of 'baby I'll come back to you' by elizaham8957 on AO3.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 可你曾是我的挚爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby I'll come back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756279) by [elizaham8957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957). 



> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

上次和罗柏还有席恩共处一室感觉像是上辈子发生的事。

尽管坐在角落里，远离窥探的目光，他一走进咖啡店门就看见那两人。琼恩低着头穿过拥挤的咖啡馆，甚至依然戴着太阳镜，以防有人朝他看过来，他一直没改变这个旧习——在三人中，现在他肯定是最难被认出来的，可能这就是为什么所有小报都说他已经销声匿迹。席恩一直在拍电影，罗柏的妻子可能是世界上最出名的女人，而琼恩——尽管生活一团糟，他还是有在努力，但说真的，他已经很多年没在娱乐圈活动，所以大家都不怎么认识他。虽然人们看见他会产生 “你原来好像挺有名”的熟悉感，但是不至于像罗柏那样一走出家门就会被人群围上。他早已不再长着十九岁的那张娃娃脸，现在的他开始把头发往后扎，突然之间像换了个人。

“琼恩。”他听见罗柏熟悉的召唤声，垂着脸向两人点头示意。现在最不需要的就是被狗仔队认出来，开始散布关于他们三个复出的谣言。

“你们好。”琼恩说着走进卡座，最后摘下太阳镜。阳光从巨大的落地窗照射进来，君临城在玻璃的另一侧忙碌地运转。席恩拍拍他的胳膊以示问候，罗柏冲他笑了笑——仿佛一切都看上去很好，但其实不然。

天啊，他都不记得上次表哥看见他表示很开心是什么时候了，大概是在他们最后一次巡演之前。

当然他知道这是为什么，虽然罗柏永远都不会大声说出口，但是琼恩知道他把乐队解散的事怪在他头上，所有的一切都是他的错。

“嘿，琼恩，好久不见，”席恩笑着对他说，”你去哪儿了？ ”

“我一直待在这儿，”他将双臂抱在胸前回答，”你才是那个离开三个月去拍戏的人。”

“是啊，怎么样？ ”罗柏问道，目光转向席恩，戒备的眼神已然消失，”回来了我都没见过你，你错过了萝丝的生日派对。”

“我知道，”席恩咕哝着说，”我保证会补偿她的，我必须捍卫住我是她最喜欢的叔叔的地位。”

他们聊了一些琐碎的事情、叙旧。席恩谈论着他刚刚杀青的那部电影，罗柏展示了大概一百万张他孩子的新照片，琼恩默不作声只是安静听着。和他们俩又重聚的感觉真好，温暖的阳光透过窗户照进来，罗柏的瞳孔闪闪发光，就像他小时候一样，这让他暂时忘记一切，回想起那些日子，那时他们三个在一起几乎形影不离，可旧时光早已远去。

当席恩清清嗓子，紧张地看着他们两个时，琼恩这才从游离的意识中回过神来，席恩那副模样显然与往常不同，”很高兴今天我们见面了，因为我想告诉你们，”他停顿一下，看着罗柏，好像是想在开口之前试图判断出他最好的朋友的反应，”我要向珊莎求婚。”

罗柏的眼睛睁得有动漫人物的那么大，以至于琼恩忍不住低下头笑出声来，但罗柏很快就恢复，咧嘴笑起来，眼睛里闪烁着琼恩很久没看见过的光芒。

又或许是因为他们本来就很少见面。

“哇，”罗柏几乎不知道该如何回应，”这——这太棒了，席恩。祝贺你！”

“呃，我还没问，”席恩瞥了罗柏一眼，”现在不要毒奶我，万一她直接拒绝了。”

“你觉得她会拒绝你吗？”琼恩问，席恩耸耸肩。

“我不知道，但是——天啊，我真的不知道。”他又看了罗柏一眼问，”你问玛格丽的时候怎么知道是对的呢？”

罗柏大笑，”噢，天啊，别问我要建议。”他举起双臂投降。

“什么意思？”席恩继续追问，”你可是我们这儿唯一一个已婚的男人。”

琼恩感觉一股寒意窜入体内，就像一把冰冷的匕首刺入心脏。回忆在眼前闪现，月光般的头发和温柔的微笑淹没他。

那枚钻戒仍然藏在某个地方——可能被扔在哪个抽屉的后面，他不会偶然看见它，那太痛苦了，但是扔掉它——好吧，又是另一种完全不同的痛苦。

“嗯，但玛格丽没给我出难题，”罗柏说，琼恩很感激话题的转变，思绪顺着那条路走下去情况会很糟糕，最好的做法就是将它们推开，”她写了整整一张专辑，表明是想要我那么做。”他笑着摇摇头说，”就连现在我还是会被问到是不是用纸戒指向她求的婚。”

听到这儿琼恩闷哼一声，他看过玛格丽的订婚戒指，而那肯定不是用纸做的。

罗柏让席恩放心，琼恩不说话，知道两人都看向他才反应过来现在谈到了自己。

“对不起，你说什么？”罗柏翻个白眼。

“我问，你最近在做什么，琼恩？”席恩重复道，琼恩不舒服地坐直些身子，‘无所事事’是最真实的回答。锻炼、遛白灵、努力让头脑保持清醒。

与过去相比，现在他的生活可能会让人觉得可悲。他二十岁的时候在世界各地巡演，为数百万歌迷演唱，每一天、每一分钟都在写歌。音乐占据他生命中的大部分，而现在他只是浑浑噩噩勉强度日。

“呃，没什么，”他承认，”反正不像你们两个。”

罗柏抬头看他一眼，那种警惕的目光又回到他眼中，他平静地说，”艾莉亚告诉我你又开始写歌了。”琼恩心里咒骂着——他就不该告诉她这件事。

“真是个叛徒，”琼恩抱怨道，但是能从罗柏的表情看出来他是不会罢休的，于是只好叹气承认，”没什么好东西，就是…我也不知道，可能只是怀念那种感觉。”

“我也很想念，”席恩微笑着说，”演戏是不错，但是音乐……那很特别，不是吗？”

“是的，没错，”罗柏同意道，”玛格丽一直在准备她的下一张专辑，这让我想起原来，我们围坐在爸妈客厅的桌子旁时，琼恩写出一段旋律，席恩会认真听应该怎么展开，我们会花一个下午写一首歌。”他低着头，”看着玛格丽弹钢琴，真是……”

“感觉自己身体的一部分缺失了。”席恩补充道。

琼恩没有回答，但他也理解，也许这就是他又开始创作的原因。不是因为他想重新开始搞音乐——只是因为这是根植在他内心深处的东西，如果他不做音乐，真不知道该做些什么。说实话，写歌词和旋律，用放在客厅里积灰的吉他和钢琴演奏……有一种令人安慰的熟悉感。也许他的自我还没有被完全摧毁，也许只是曾经的他的某些部分已经被深深埋葬。

“你想过吗？”席恩问，罗柏皱眉，”就是，我们回归的……可能性。”

罗柏慢慢呼气，”我经常这么想，”他说，”过去这些年，真的很受打击，我很想念。我自己或者和其他人共事，感觉就是不一样。”

“嗯。”琼恩同意道，席恩和罗柏都很惊讶于他居然主动参与进谈话。但是他明白罗柏的感觉，乐队解散以后他也单独活动过，因为除了做音乐外他也无事可做，而那只是蹩脚的替代品，完全比不上和罗柏还有席恩在一起九年的感觉，那感觉十分神奇，他不确定自己是否还能找到任何能与之相比的东西。

“你呢，琼恩？”罗柏问道，尽管他可能试图表现出随意的感觉，但能从他的声音中听出担忧，还有希望。

琼恩长舒一口气，整理好思绪才开口，以免说出令人后悔的话来，”我确实很怀念，”他说，”有时我想起复出，但总是……”他有些犹豫，”那还会一样吗？我们真的能重来吗？说不定当时只是运气好，现在可能回不到过去了？”

“我也这么想过，”席恩承认，”如果我们重新聚集在一起——真的有人在乎吗？会有人想听我们的音乐吗？”

“我不知道，”琼恩交叉着双臂承认，”都六年了，还有小道消息说我跑到长城外面去定居。我觉得可能人们已经忘了。”

“他们会这么认为是因为没人再见你露面，”席恩调笑着说，”也许你真的应该偶尔从家里出来一次，人们就不会说你装死或者别的什么了。”

“席恩。”琼恩低声警告，他已经放弃自己一半的童年时光，在无休无尽的摄像机和评论家的言论下长大，现在还不能掌控自己的隐私吗？

“好了，好了。”罗柏安抚道，席恩表情略带歉意，并没有接着往下说。

“我不知道是否有人记得，”罗柏说，湛蓝的眼睛充满决心与渴望，”但说实在的，谁在乎呢？我们不用担心粉丝，或者其他人怎么想，我们这么做只是为了自己。”

只是为了自己——琼恩尽量不翻白眼。这种想法出现在这个行业里真是天方夜谭。在他看来，他们以乐队形式活动时，自己所做的一切就是给予、给予，不断地给予，所做的一切都不是为了自己。

但是原来还有她，现在什么都没了。

“我愿意这么干，”席恩说，他的赞同让琼恩大吃一惊，”这确实很难，谁知道会有什么结果呢？但我愿意，如果你也是这么想的，罗柏，我可以加入。”

罗柏眨眨眼，有些吃惊，但席恩的那番话似乎真的有打动他，他笑了，嘴角露出一丝笑意。

“你呢，琼恩？”席恩问，这时罗柏的眼神黯淡下来。

琼恩叹了口气，”我不知道，”他说，”这个决定……很重大，我想毫不犹豫地加入，但是……”

“我知道，”罗柏说，”除非你是认真的，否则不应该答应，琼恩。如果你只是…为了我们才这么做，不会有什么好结果。”

他沉重地垂着头看着咖啡桌。是的，他说的对。这不就是他们当初解散的原因吗？琼恩无法坚持下去，但是却没有告诉罗柏和席恩，而是佯装一切都安然无恙，结果却以灾难收场。

“我会考虑的，”他承诺，声音中的真诚让自己吃惊，罗柏和席恩也一样，”真的，我会的。”

也许这不是个坏主意。他喜欢和罗柏还有席恩一起做音乐。那么长时间以来，那曾是他的全部——他们不知怎么就实现了一个疯狂的梦想。他怀念有目标，有宣泄的出口，有……所有那一切的日子。他怀念那段时光，那时他的生活并不是一片无尽的虚无，不是单调的日复一日，他曾认为自己永远不会停下脚步，并一直为此而奋斗。

罗柏看向他时笑容很温暖，席恩看上去也生机勃勃，他拍拍他的肩膀，有那么一瞬间，他觉得很轻松，即使过去了快七年，也不再那么疲惫。

但随后罗柏的表情一变，他的心又沉下去。

“还有一件事，”他承认，”珊莎刚刚告诉我，我觉得你宁愿听我们说，也不愿意从君临所有的小报上看见。”

“什么？”琼恩问道，他很害怕，不知道怎么的自己就是知道，好像这些年来他试图重建起来的那脆弱的平静即将被打破。

罗柏呼出一口气，好像他必须强迫自己说出这些话，而琼恩则已经为此做好准备。

“丹妮回来了。”

听到这儿，世界仿佛停止运转。

时间似乎凝固，周围一切都变成慢动作，他能听到席恩在说些什么，但是那很混乱，就像他溺于水中，声音从水面传来。

琼恩身体变得僵硬，被恐惧充斥，痛苦的心碎席卷而来，就像利刃在心脏里转动。唯一还在跳动的只有他的心脏，能听见坚定的心跳声。

他讨厌这样，讨厌他的心脏一听到她的名字就疯狂地跳动。它已经在他的胸腔里沉睡了七年，仅仅是这简单的两个音节就让它复活。

他知道这对她来说不一样。因为她是那个在他崩溃时毫不犹豫离开的人。她是那个即使离开，还有勇气回到这里的人。这充分说明了他们两人是多么地不同。

真是该死，她居然这么冷漠。真是该死，他居然无法忘记她。

“多久了？”他问，但声音听上去却不属于自己，他甚至没有意识到自己在说话，”她回来多久了？”他解释道，现在能清楚看到罗柏正皱着眉。

“几天了吧，”罗柏说，”她……回来的时候给珊莎发了消息。”

琼恩呼口气，手托着额头，胳膊肘支在桌子上。他知道珊莎这些年来一直和她保持联系——丹妮曾经就像他们的另一个姐妹。艾莉亚在丹妮搬到厄索斯之后就断绝和她的一切来往，只留下琼恩和他破碎的心。但是珊莎一直拒绝站队，在他面前也没有提起过和丹妮的交流。

“妈的，”他紧闭着眼说，这么久以来，他从没想过丹妮会回来，他的心像灌满铅，扭成一团，并不是说他从未真正忘记她，而是，当她在另一片大陆上，假装不去想她要容易得多。

“嘿，琼恩，”罗柏说，有那么一瞬间，他听起来就像是琼恩原来一直认识的那个关心他的哥哥。或者严格来说，是表哥，无所谓，那不重要，”听着，一切都会好起来的，”他说，但语气听起来一点说服力也没有。

“对，”席恩拍拍他的肩膀同意道，”这是个大城市，你可能永远都见不到她。”

琼恩哼一声，他知道这不是真的。当然，对于普通人来说确实，但对他们来说，低头不见抬头见。

“就我这倒霉的运气，我可不那么认为，”他喃喃自语，”老天爷就是跟我过不去。”

“那么，也许你需要分散一下注意力，”罗柏说，他看起来又充满希望。琼恩紧闭上眼，因为他现在最不想的，就是被迫对罗柏的提议做出最终表态。

而且，上次他试图用乐队来分散对丹妮的注意，结果并不是很好。

“没错，”席恩说，”你只需要试着忘记她。”

他不能再听他们说下去了，转过头来瞪席恩，手自然攥成拳。

“你以为我这些年都在干什么？”他反讥道，沮丧和悲伤让他的语气听起来比想象中还要压迫人。席恩眨眨眼，不知道该说什么。

“你以为我只是浪费时间，试图找到某种方式回到遇见她之前的我吗？她离开之前的那个我？我不想，”他厉声说，”我非常恨那一切。”他急促地呼吸着，知道不应该对席恩和罗柏大喊大叫，但是已经这样快七年了，他们似乎还是不明白。她离开的时候不明白，他崩溃将整个乐队拖下水、喝酒差点把自己喝死，在康复中心呆了半年后还是不明白。

“我不能就这样忘记它，”他说着，抓起太阳镜和钱包，”我试过，不管怎么做都不管用。”

“琼恩——”罗柏说，但他已经戴上太阳镜站起来。

“不，我不干了，”他摇着头说，”我他妈的不能一直解释这个。我不知道你还想从我这里得到什么”他转过身来，看着那两个人。很久以前，他们曾是他的世界，他所需要的一切。

可现在他们都不知道他是谁了。

“你想要找回的那个和你一起重组乐队的人已经不在了，”他说，”别再找他了。”

说完他转身离开。

“搞什么，席恩。”走向大门时他听见罗柏说，他推开门，走出去，再次沐浴在过于温暖的君临阳光中。一方面他为冲他们大喊大叫而感到内疚，而另一方面，他认为这样也许是最好的选择。

就像他说的，世人熟知的琼恩·雪诺已经死了。他确信，没有任何东西能重新把他找回来。

* * *

老实说，他很惊讶艾莉亚这么久以后才给他打电话。

“你为什么对罗柏大喊大叫？ ”她没有打招呼直接说，但琼恩能想象出她失望地皱起眉头。

他叹口气，“严格来说，我是冲席恩吼的。”

“琼恩。”艾莉亚说，她听起来很生气，仿佛在和一个任性的孩子打交道。

“这就是你的错，”他争辩道，”如果你不去打小报告，罗柏就不会试图说服我重新组建乐队。”

“原来是这么回事。”她说，现在语气变得更加柔和。

琼恩又叹了口气，白灵一直趴在沙发的另一侧，它懒洋洋地抬起头，靠近琼恩，这样他说话的时候就可以趴在他的膝盖旁。

“这是个坏主意。”他说，看着白灵翻个身，换个姿势让自己重新舒服起来。宠物的陪伴让他心安，过去几年里，它是他唯一的安慰，“真是个糟糕的主意。罗柏就不该满怀希望地认为一切都会突然回到从前的样子。”

“席恩怎么说？”艾莉亚问。

琼恩哼一声，“他当然是立刻同意了，是罗柏问的。”

“那为什么是个糟糕的主意呢？”他表妹问，“如果他们都想重来的话。”

“因为不一样了，”琼恩叹口气说，“我不知道他们为什么不明白这一点。”

“他们想念你，琼恩，”她说，他又哼了一声。

“我很难相信罗柏会想念我。”

他几乎能看见艾莉亚翻白眼的样子，“他仍然受伤并不意味着他不再爱你，不想念你们三个曾经拥有的一切。”

“嗯，他可以继续想念，因为没有什么可以挽回的，”琼恩咕哝着，他知道自己听上去很愤恨，他不该对艾莉亚这样，但就是忍不住。

他表妹叹口气，“好吧，好吧，不说乐队的事儿了。”不过，她的声音很尖厉，琼恩知道她并没有真的罢休。

艾莉亚很顽固，有时候他都不知道自己为什么在众多亲友中最喜欢她。

“那你为什么又开始写歌了？ ”她接着问，琼恩叹气，又来了。

“我不知道，艾莉亚，”他承认，低头看着自己的膝盖。“我只是…厌倦了什么都感觉不到，想找回自我。这些年来，我一直试图把这一切都赶走，因为空虚更有安全感。”

“这真他妈的令人沮丧。”艾莉亚说，琼恩笑着，可这并没有什么幽默可言。

“总比再次差点把自己喝死要好。”

艾莉亚安静下来，他可以想象到她脸上的表情——同情但是坚韧，她的眼神里没有怜悯。大约四年前，她去康复中心接他时，也是那么看着他的。

“琼恩，”她小声说，“我知道在那一切发生后——你经历了什么，”她的语气很奇怪，显然是在克制自己不要说出那个名字，不过他很感谢她这么做——因为他不确定今天再听到她的名字，是否会再次沦陷在悲伤中，“但是你现在变得更好了，好吗？你不用一直让自己这么麻木，你不会再回到那种状态的。”

他叹口气，“你不懂，艾莉亚。”

“你已经从康复中心出来四年了，都没有回去，”她停顿一会儿，“现在又会有什么不同？”

琼恩紧闭上眼，她是真的不知道？因为他无法想象艾莉亚会让他说出那些话。

“你没听说吗？ ”他问道，艾莉亚的沉默足以说明一切。他呼出一口气，使自己坚强起来，“丹妮回君临了。”

“噢。”艾莉亚说，声音变得更小。他仍然保持沉默，手指在白灵的皮毛上滚动着，它靠得更近些，好像感觉到主人现在需要安慰。

“让我来猜猜，”过了一会儿艾莉亚才开口，语气中又夹杂着一丝调笑，“席恩建议通过重组乐队让你把丹妮忘了，这就是你冲他大喊大叫的原因。”

琼恩忍不住笑起来，“差不多吧。”

她一时又不说话，“别恨我，”他说，琼恩呻吟，“但我不觉得这是个坏主意。”

“真的吗？ ”他怀疑地问，“听起来像另一场灾难等着降临在我身上。”

“为什么？ ”她问道，他叹气，手握成拳。白灵看着他，鼻子轻轻地碰了碰他的手，但这丝毫不能缓解他的紧张。

“你还记得上次我试图靠乐队来忘记她时发生了什么吗？ ”琼恩问道，话说出来比他想象的要激烈一些。尽管如此，艾莉亚似乎并不在意。

“那都差不多是七年前的事了，琼恩，”她说，好像在给一个孩子解释。“就像我说的，现在一切都好多了，你也一样，”艾莉亚停顿一下，“我保证，写几首歌不会让你一蹶不振的。”

琼恩呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。艾莉亚这么想是好事，但这并不一定就是真的。老实说，琼恩不确定现在的情况是否会好转。当然，他已经花了很多年来学习如何把她从他的脑海中驱逐出去，但是依然没有解脱，从来没有得到答案。即使他再也见不到她，也会一直那么想。不管他怎么努力推开，这个念头都会一直萦绕在他的脑海中。

“如果你错了呢？ ”他心虚地问道，不会承认自己有多害怕回到那个堕落的样子，但他认为艾莉亚可能早就明白，“我不想回到从前的样子，我不会再回康复中心了。”

艾莉亚坚定地说，”我不会让这种事情发生的。”

“而且，”她继续说，“在遇见丹妮莉丝之前乐队就存在，在她出现在你的生活里之前，你就做了很多年的音乐。这是你的一部分，我知道你想念它，不要和我争论，”打断了琼恩原本要说的话，“要不然你也不会又重新开始写歌。”

他犹豫了一会儿，才意识到否认是徒劳的。“嗯，我确实很想念。”他承认，因为这是事实。发生这么多事之后，他甚至都不敢看一眼客厅里的钢琴和吉他，每次一听到他们的歌都不得不关掉收音机。因为那都是关于她的，听到或者想到它们，以及为什么他写这些歌，就像一把刀插在胸前。

但是现在，再想到写歌不像以前那么痛苦，艾莉亚说得对，音乐是他的一部分。他怀念音乐，不是因为名声，荣誉或者其他的什么，而是因为音乐一直是他生命中的一部分。即使乐队解散是他的错，那感觉好像他的心又被撕裂一次。

“但是……？ ”艾莉亚问，等着他继续往下说。

“但是，”琼恩说，“我觉得我们永远都不可能找回曾经的感觉。”

其实，这才是他最害怕的。他们尝试过后，发现年轻时拥有的感觉早就一去不复返。如果安于现状，还能说服自己，或许一切并没有遗失。

“为什么？”她问，琼恩不耐烦。

“你真的要质疑我说的每一句话吗？”他半开玩笑地说，艾莉亚笑了。

“不，”她回答。“我只质疑你说的蠢话。”

琼恩等着她继续说，但是她没有，“我现在不一样了，艾莉亚，”他说，“那个曾是乐队一员的琼恩已经不在了，不管席恩和罗柏多么希望我把他找回来，我都做不到。”

“天啊，你怎么想这么多，”艾莉亚嘟囔着说，他正准备反驳，但她打断他，“你个笨蛋，你当然不一样了，所有人都是，自从你们出道都过了多少年，”她停下，“罗柏结婚了，还有两个孩子。席恩成了电影明星，你觉得他们还是当初的青少年吗？”

“不。”琼恩承认，她说的有道理。尽管如此，他还是有理由相信，他们两个都没有他的变化大。

“你是否是不一样的人不重要，琼恩，”她保证道，“只与你们三个人有关，无论如何，你们都是特别的。”

“也许吧。”琼恩说，艾莉亚叹气。

“嗯，但如果你不试试的话，就永远都不知道了，对吧？ ”

琼恩耸耸肩。

“我认为你应该那么做，”她继续说，“这对你有好处，对所有人都是。如果你想的话，这确实可以帮助你分散对丹妮的注意，或者也可以只为了自己这么做。但是琼恩，你不应该继续像个幽灵一样生活，是时候为自己而活。”

“你知道事情没那么简单，”他嘟囔着，又低头看了看头靠在他大腿上的白灵，“我不能就这样……忘了一切。”

“不是叫你忘了她，我知道你不能。”艾莉亚说，”但是如果你想重新开始生活，就必须停止将注意力放在痛苦和恐惧上，我知道你喜欢音乐。为什么一直否认呢？试一试吧，好吗？ ”

“我会考虑的。”他说，艾莉亚似乎意识到今天从他这儿只能听到这么多了。

就像罗柏说的，不能仓促做出决定。

艾莉亚告别后挂断电话，琼恩摸着白灵，又沉浸在屋子里的寂静中。

他望着角落里的钢琴叹气。

也许他们是对的，也许是时候重新开始。

* * *

接下来的两个星期，他几乎每天都在考虑这件事。

席恩发短信向他道歉，但琼恩没有回复。除此之外，他没有收到他和罗柏的任何消息。他们似乎知道必须让他一个人静一静，好好想想。

即使在出道早期，琼恩也是那个最难被说服的人。

脑子里艾莉亚的话一遍又一遍的回响，罗柏充满希冀的眼神挥之不去。客厅角落里的那架钢琴在召唤他。

重组乐队的想法很好笑。在乐队解散那么多年后，他甚至都不认为罗柏还愿意和他说话。从康复中心出来后他对琼恩的敌意消失——主要是因为琼恩当时差点死了，而他好几年都没和他说话——那时他与过去的自己渐行渐远，重新开始搞音乐的想法像是一个美妙的幻想。

现在或许可能不再是幻想了。

如果成功，那就皆大欢喜，但最可怕的是——如果不成功呢？如果他们尝试了，但是没有人在意，或者完全就是一场灾难，该怎么办？

缠绕他的恶魔已经够多了，他不想让乐队再次解散成为其中之一。

他呻吟着，一只手抚摸着被汗水浸湿的头发，目光紧盯着钢琴。他和白灵一起去跑步，试图理清自己的思绪，但一点儿用也没有。每当他在人行道上踏下一步时，就更加沉浸在自己的想法、恐惧和为什么没有失去控制、再次堕落的理由之中。

他犹豫地坐在长凳上，手指轻轻地抚摸着琴键，小心翼翼地不发出声音。

天啊，他为什么要告诉艾莉亚自己又开始写歌了呢？他应该猜到她会向罗柏泄密，而自己又会被罪恶感占领去重组乐队。这和他的本意完全相反——他重新开始写歌，是希望看看体内是否还有残留一些原来的自己，这样罗柏和席恩就不会逼迫他成为另一个人。

音乐曾是一种逃避的方式，一个宣泄的出口，琼恩最不希望的就是它又变成一座牢笼。

白灵推了推他的膝盖，琼恩把目光从钥匙上移开，抚摸着它的头。他喃喃自语，摸着白灵的耳朵，“最后还是得告诉他们我的决定。”

问题是，他还是不知道该告诉他们什么。

最简单的答案就是不行。不，没用的，不值得一试。最安全的方法就是让事情维持原状，放弃想要寻找曾经拥有的东西的任何幻想。

这是琼恩想要做的，真的。但内心深处有一丝渴望希望自己能答应，想要重新找到他们年轻时的目标，想再次成就更好的自我。

也许，如果一切正常的话，他会更快答应。也许那样相信自己，相信乐队会更容易。但有一件事能让他不敢那么做。

丹妮。

罗柏说她已经回来两个星期，她又开始缠着他了。他并没有真正见到她，但只要知道她又回到这里，就再也无法将她从脑海中抹去。

她在厄索斯事情要容易得多，在这里琼恩都跟不上花边新闻的更新，那厄索斯的就更加容易忽略。在第一次与某个潘托斯八卦媒体发生冲突后，他尽量刻意避开，大多数情况下都是起作用的。

天啊，在她离开去潘托斯不到两个月之后，他就看到她和她的新同组演员在某个小咖啡馆里依偎在一起的照片——那是致命一击，彻底让他绝望。那些照片最终让他以单飞歌手获得一首热单，但是每次唱《Jealous》时心里都有一阵疼痛。

但现在她在君临，狗仔队蜂拥而至，每天都会有她的新照片出现在各大小报的头版。琼恩不确定她是如何同时出现在这么多地方的——似乎每次一不留神都会有个新热搜，说她和某人一起去了哪个地方，旁边还有她和她的新朋友对着镜头灿烂微笑的照片。看到她如此正常，这让琼恩更加心痛。

琼恩不知道她是否能意识到，仅仅是两人呼吸着同一个地方的空气，就已经足以让他窒息。

他闭上双眼站起来没碰钢琴，他明白了，再想也没用。

“来吧，白灵，”琼恩咕哝着说，“来喝点水。”

七年里他尝试了所有方法——逃避、沉溺、淹没其中，心里明白这都没用，痛苦就像潮汐一样起伏，从不会真正离开。

白灵开心地喝着水，琼恩也给自己倒一杯，小口啜着，只是为了找些事儿做，放在桌台旁的手机屏幕亮起来，当他看见是什么通知时心下一沉。

天哪，这么多年过去，他还是不知道如何关闭所有社交媒体账户的通知，下次见艾莉亚时得让她帮帮忙。

他知道应该关掉它，忽略那篇标记了他的文章，但琼恩承认他没有强大到可以那么做。他不情愿地打开手机，目光扫过Buzzfeed上到处闪现的丹妮的新照片。

显然是她先在instagram上发的，但看到这张照片就像是一记重拳，因为在新照片的旁边有一张老照片，里面有他。

他和丹妮坐在市中心贝勒花园大池塘旁的长椅上。他搂着她，鼻子埋在她的头发里。丹妮脸上的笑容让人心神荡漾，眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光芒，阳光使她的头发如同月光一样。

这张新照片是她和弥桑黛坐在同一张长椅上，头靠在一起，对着镜头咧嘴笑着。她看起来还是那么开心，容光焕发，天哪，他无法直视这张照片，心怦怦地跳个不停，琼恩关上手机，眼睛猛地闭起来，这是他曾经多么爱她最有力的证据。

自从她离开他就没去过贝勒花园，那儿曾是他们一起去的地方，相对私密平静，不会被狗仔骚扰。回去令人痛苦，这会让他想起两人在一起有多开心，他们在一起时是什么样的。

琼恩的呼吸变得急促，痛苦像火焰一样舔舐着他的心。天啊，她都已经离开七年了。从她离开去厄索斯的那一刻起，他就知道她不再需要他了，然而，这么长时间以来，他一直没能把她从他的脑海中抹去，就像她把他从她的脑海中抹去那样。

她回去，回到那个地方，他们曾经待过的地方，没有摄像头，没有所谓的宣传和媒体，而且她看起来很正常。琼恩觉得如果他现在走进贝勒花园，自己可能会立刻崩溃。然而，丹妮却对着摄像机微笑，好像什么都没发生过。

好像他们之间什么都没有过。

白灵低声呜咽着，轻推琼恩的膝盖，他叹口气，睁开眼睛，肩膀放松。这么做并非出于自然，而是训练过后的结果。他不得不提醒自己松开拳头，离开桌台，走回客厅，自己仿佛置身于恍惚状态。

她已经向前看了，早就忘了。这一点从照片上可以很清楚的看出来。他早就知道，但是……有确凿的证据表明又是另一回事。琼恩一直半死不活地被阴影追逐而丹妮却没有。她可以眼睛都不眨一下地回到那些曾经对他们有意义的地方，就好像对她来说没有任何意义，仿佛只是个寻常的去处。

而他还在原地，被过去吞噬。

慢慢地，他走回到钢琴前，手指再一次敲击琴键。要是他也能回去就好了。

重组乐队还是回到丹妮身边，琼恩不确定，都是，又或者都不是。只是找回……某种东西，回到原来的样子。

他闭上眼睛，抚摸着琴键，好像旋律出现在他的脑海里，等着被写下来。

琼恩坐下来时白灵抬起头，开始演奏时它竖起耳朵。

歌词和旋律一样轻松地从脑海中冒出来，就像已经被束缚几十年，只是在等待合适的时机出现。他边弹边哼唱，停下来在钢琴上方的纸上潦草地写下它们，然后又转回到琴键上。

他好像陷入一个狂热的梦境，有东西占据了他，他只能看到丹妮，在维斯特洛所有的八卦新闻上微笑着，她和她的新朋友，照片证明她已经向前看，把他留在身后。

琼恩眨眨眼睛，他划掉纸上第二节的最后一行，抬头看钟意识到已经过去一个多小时。他又眨了眨眼，低头看着手下的记事本。凌乱的歌词潦草地写着，旋律流畅地躺在纸上。

他犹豫着在纸页顶端写上标题，《Used To Be》。

这时他呼出一口气，好像肩上的重担被卸下，第一次这么舒坦，面前这首歌的灵感来源于最原始的情感——看着她继续前行而自己停滞在原地的痛苦。

琼恩又深吸一口气，自己从来没有这么清醒过。

也许……他不用一直驻步不前。

也许他们没事，也许所有那些关于复出的恶评都不值得被在意，这些年来他一直在给自己找借口，那都不重要。也许重要的是这个。

音乐，歌词，还有他的兄弟们。

也许他们可以再来一次，也许他可以起死回生。

琼恩心中空虚太久，以至于快要记不起以前的种种——拥挤的体育场，看到罗柏和席恩灿烂的笑容，他们为数百万尖叫的粉丝表演时，心中的满足感，那种被爱、被渴望、被理解的感觉。他知道自己的歌可以和人们交流，他们有共鸣，现在那些都因为沉浸在多年的痛苦和酒精中只剩碎片。

最后，他承认，自己已经厌倦麻木。

某种程度上空虚让人解脱，也许这就是这么多年来他允许自己这么痛苦——原来突然失去丹妮还提醒他曾经拥有过她，现在他什么也没有，但是看着手中的歌，他写下的歌词，这才意识到——他并非一无所有，他还有一些不可思议的东西。

他有一个乐队，即使和以前不一样，他们还是他们。

是时候停下假装并非如此了。

* * *

_**——回忆开始——** _

“琼恩！”罗柏喊道，酒吧中的喧闹声将他的呼喊淹没，琼恩将目光从大腿上的吉他移开，看着罗柏拖着席恩穿过拥挤的后台。

其实不是后台——准确地来说更像是走廊，原本是有一个房间让他们准备的，但这已经是琼恩来这儿以后看到的最像后台的东西，不知道是不是所有的酒吧都是这么的拥挤混乱。

“准备好了吗？ ”席恩问道，伸手撩了撩琼恩的头发，琼恩躲开瞪着席恩——这个白痴总是试图那么做。

“住手，”他厉声说，“天啊，席恩，我刚刚才把头发弄好。”罗柏笑得喘不过气，但是琼恩知道他也花了同样多的时间来确保他那愚蠢的深色卷发是完美的。

“孩子们！”他妈妈喊着，琼恩看见她用胳膊肘推开拥挤的人群穿过走廊，对于一个像她这样娇小的女人来说，她的力量还真是惊人，当她终于走到他们面前停下来，锐利的目光注视着罗柏手中的瓶子。

“罗柏·史塔克。”她说，琼恩低声窃笑，席恩也弯起嘴角，他妈妈生气的时候比奈德叔叔还要可怕。

“别告诉我你现在还在喝啤酒。”她说着从他手中夺过酒瓶，罗柏看起来有点不好意思，席恩终于笑出声。

“对不起，莱安娜阿姨，”他喃喃道，但她只是翻了个白眼，并没有生气，罗柏笑着说，“只是想在上台前不那么紧张。”

“是的，等你到了年龄，想怎么喝怎么喝，”她说着挑起眉毛看着三人，“你们都准备好了？”

“就是现在了，所以……嗯，”席恩自信地抚摸着他的吉他肩带，“我们做的一切都是为了这一刻，对吗？”

“那就来吧，明星们。”她笑着说，亲切地抚摸着罗柏的头发，他不出意料地低声怒吼反抗，疯狂地试图纠正变得蓬乱的卷发，现在轮到琼恩嘲笑他。

“好吧。”莱安娜说着把他们领向通往舞台的大门，琼恩能听见酒吧里人群的呼喊和音乐混杂在一起，鼓手和贝斯手已经在舞台上——就等他们各就各位。

“我就在站在那儿。”他妈妈答应道，在他头顶上亲了一下，琼恩皱眉，但其实，现在他很感激母亲的支持。他的心疯狂地跳着，十分紧张。

看着舞台，现在一切都变得如此真实。

“祝你们好运。”莱安娜低声说，依次紧紧地拥抱罗柏和席恩，然后就消失在人群中。

现在只剩下他们三个。

“是时候了。”罗柏低声说，虽然没有明说，但他是三人中的队长，琼恩和席恩都看着他，他是那个一直用疯狂的梦想督促他们的人，让他们相信自己除了能在凯瑟琳阿姨的大餐桌上写歌之外，或许还能获取一些更加伟大的成就。

“嗯，”席恩低声说，外面的声音太大，几乎听不见他的话，“就是现在。”

“你真的认为人们会听吗？ ”琼恩问道，这是他最大的恐惧。他们三个凑够了钱，录了一张小样(在奈德叔叔的帮助下) ，将它寄给整个北境的每一家唱片公司，这仍然是第一件让人感觉真实的事。他们称自己为乐队已经快一年，一起写歌和唱歌的时间更长，但是这个昏暗拥挤的小酒吧，感觉像是走向未来的第一步。

琼恩只是希望他们的表现足够好，能够有所回报。

“嘿，他们当然会。”罗柏说，即使他的语气听起来很自信，琼恩明白那个眼神，他可以感觉到表哥和他一样不确定。

“我们可以做到的，”罗柏说，身体向前倾，一只胳膊搭在席恩的肩膀上，另一只搭在琼恩的肩膀上，将他们拉得靠得更近，“我们是为此而生的。”

“是的，”席恩说，对他最好的朋友咧嘴一笑，然后将目光转向琼恩，“确实是。”

“那就去做吧，”罗柏捏着他们的肩膀说，“琼恩？ ”

他点点头，现在感觉不一样了，只剩兴奋，他知道罗柏说得对——这就是他们三个的归宿。

“好，来做吧。”他重复道，另外两个男孩笑得那么开心让他也跟着一同笑起来。

“天啊，这太疯狂了。”三人盯着酒吧里的人群，席恩最后说道。他们不确定究竟有谁在看着他们——这对大家而言只是个普通周六，他们似乎不太可能设法吸引所有人的注意力。

但是他们会的，琼恩想。他打心底里知道，他们三个有一些特别的东西。

“确实很疯狂。”罗柏笑着表示同意，“谁能猜到呢，对吧？ ”

“喂，是你告诉我们要引起注意的！”琼恩嘲弄罗柏。他一直很满足，只是为了好玩而写歌，直到罗柏把这个想法告诉他们，开始他并不那么确定，但现在——现在他知道罗柏是对的。

“我知道，但我没想到会有这么大阵仗。”罗柏承认道，脸上再次绽放出迷人的笑容。琼恩翻个白眼，但也忍不住笑起来。

“嘿，”席恩说，冲舞台的方向点头，酒吧经理在舞台上摆弄着麦克风，“我想那是让我们上台的信号。”

罗柏叹口气，目光再次扫过人群，“好吧，我们开始吧。”

他们最后一次低头靠在一起，罗柏又捏捏他们的肩膀然后松手，琼恩扶起挂在肩膀上的吉他，席恩也拿好自己的吉他。

“好了，各位，感谢大家今晚的到来! ”经理说，他的声音在酒吧里回荡。罗柏焦急地踏着步，琼恩敲打着吉他来安抚自己的紧张情绪。

但是当他看到席恩的微笑，看到罗柏眼中闪烁的光芒时，兴奋又一次取代紧张。

经理还在说话，但是那些话并没有进入琼恩的耳朵。他能想到的只有观众的欢呼声，灯光的闪烁，肾上腺素在他的血管里涌动。

“请大家鼓掌欢迎今晚我们伟大的乐队——The Almost Brothers！”

琼恩的心跳得很快，以至于无法清醒思考，十五年来，从未有过这样的感觉。

罗柏的手落在他的肩膀上，让他在原地站稳，席恩也是。

“我们一起？”他问，琼恩和席恩都笑着。

“我们一起。”琼恩说，席恩点头，三人走向舞台。

_**——回忆结束——** _

* * *

几天后，琼恩终于鼓起勇气给罗柏和席恩发短信，邀请他们过来。

他在客厅里踱步，直到听见白灵在门口狂吠，门铃一秒后响起。他最后看一眼钢琴，然后去帮他们开门。

天啊，他真的要这么做。

“琼恩。”门打开时罗柏说，席恩站在他旁边，手插在口袋里，罗柏用手梳理自己的头发，午后的阳光让他的婚戒闪闪发亮。

“嗨，”他边说边把门打开，让他们俩都进到屋里来，“我……想给你们俩看点东西。”

他们没有追问，在他身边十分小心翼翼，生怕说错话又被拒之门外。原来他们无话不谈，一起创作时从来都不怕冒犯彼此，现在却要这么拘谨，这让琼恩很难受。

不过没关系，他会想办法弥补的。这七年很孤独，他需要他的兄弟们。

“琼恩，那天的事我真的很抱歉，”席恩最后说，琼恩几乎能听到罗柏尖锐的吸气声，他屏住呼吸， “我不该那么说的，事情没那么简单，一切远不止那些。”

“嗯，我知道。”他说，领着他们到客厅，白灵跳到沙发上趴着，看见陌生人拜访的兴奋劲已经过去。

“我很抱歉对你大喊大叫，”他继续说，“对你也不公平。”

“那你想给我们看什么？ ”罗柏问道，他的语气很尖锐，眼神里带着警惕。琼恩意识到，他表哥只是在等着他再次让他们失望，拒绝他们，把任何想要重组乐队的想法一劳永逸地抛诸脑后。

“我写了一首歌，”琼恩说，看着罗柏脸上的表情变了，“不是以前那种随便糊弄的垃圾，一首真正的歌。”

有趣的是，罗柏看起来十分震惊，可他才是那个一开始就唠叨琼恩重新创作的人。席恩先开口，他会意地微笑着，边说边对着钢琴点头，“弹给我们听听吧。”

琼恩坐下来，又看了他们两个一眼，然后手指停在琴键上，眼睛飞快地扫过钢琴顶部的记事本，上面记着他早已刻在脑海里的所有歌词。他长舒一口气，将注意力集中在指尖下的琴键上，一想到这首歌立刻平静下来。

又是那种感觉——那种只有完全沉浸在歌词和旋律中才会有的体验，琼恩演奏时没有抬头，让音乐充斥心灵，让歌词抚慰灵魂，两者结合在一起，削弱了多年来一直落在他心头的重压。

唱完后，他陷入沉默。

这么多年来他并不在意别人的评价，但现在还是转向席恩和罗柏，准备听听他们怎么说。

但是他们两个看起来都有些不知所措，罗柏终于开口，“这……这真是太棒了。”

琼恩呼出一口气，不再那么紧张。他这才意识到自己也很想念这个，两位交心的朋友，总是一起创作，从不害怕一起分享任何事情，无论是愚蠢的还是完美的，他们太了解彼此了。

“是吗？”他问道，想要被再次肯定。这让他感觉很好，但依然不确定。即使过了这么久，他也只在乎他们的意见。席恩点点头表示同意，有点震惊，“太他妈完美了。”

“谢谢，”琼恩说着垂下肩膀，他犹豫了一会儿，不知道是否该继续，但是——就像他说的，他们了解彼此。如果还想再来一次，就必须对他们两个坦诚相待。

“这首歌是关于丹妮的。”他承认，罗柏和席恩都眼神锐利地看着他，但他还是继续说，“我不知道。我试着忘记，把它推开，继续否认，但后来我看见她和她的新朋友出现君临所有的新闻版面上，我突然有了灵感就写了这个，然后……”他叹气，“就像有个重担从我的肩膀上卸下来。”

他瞥了他们两个一眼，紧张地咬着嘴唇，“我不知道这样做是否能帮助我忘记她，或者是否可能有帮助，但是，”他停顿一会儿，“我想是时候该尝试一下。不再躲藏在过去。”琼恩摇摇头，“我不能让她一直纠缠着我。我不想再想她了，或者让她一直这样影响我。我不能让她不在身边还继续限制我，只是希望生命中再次拥有一些重要的东西。”

“我——”罗柏说，眼里又充满了那种热切的希望，“你在说什么，琼恩? ”

他深吸一口气，面对着他们两个，“我是说，我知道我和以前不一样了。但我们都变了，”他承认，”如果你想再试一次，我愿意加入。”

“你愿意？”席恩说，他的表情和罗柏的一样。

琼恩点点头，“我想这么做，必须这么做。”他的目光在罗柏和席恩之间来回地转，现在所能想到的只有以前那些美好的旧时光——那时候他们和音乐就是自己的全部。他拼命地想要找回那种感觉。

“坐在这里患得患失没有任何好处。而这个——唱歌，写歌——我熟悉这个，也许如果我重新开始专注于音乐，就能忘掉其他的倒霉事，我们可以再来一次。”

“是的，”罗柏说，这一次，当他看着琼恩的时候，眼中的希望更加坚定。这让他想起乐队解散之前他们曾经的模样。

“我们来做吧，”罗柏继续说，“不是为了歌迷，不是为了卖唱片，不是为了巡演，不是为了任何事，只是为了我们自己。我他妈才不在乎专辑销量或许只有十张，巡演可能没有观众。”他呼出一口气，看着另外两人，“一起重新做音乐吧，这是我们注定要一起做的事。”

席恩笑着，先看着罗柏，又看了看琼恩，“我也加入，”他肯定地点头，“就这么决定了？我们复出？”

“我想是的。”琼恩说，他轻松多了，现在心情不再那么沉重，他笑着，心中抱着不安的希望，喜悦开始喷涌而出。罗柏对于他的笑声还很不习惯，但接着脸上也露出开心的笑容，仿佛才回过神。

席恩也是，他们三个都很有斗志，就像十几岁时第一次签下唱片合约一样。他看着眼前的两个人——他的朋友、乐队成员，他的兄弟们。而这一切…终于感觉像是一个新的开始。

有那么一瞬间，一切都那么完美，那么幸福。接着席恩的手机响起来，他从口袋里掏出手机，眯起眼睛看着屏幕上的内容。

“什么？ ”罗柏好奇地问道。席恩没有回答，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，然后几乎震惊地瞪大，他张大嘴。

“我去他妈的。”他低声说，罗柏现在看起来很担心，弯下腰去看他的手机。

“这是什么? ”琼恩从钢琴凳上站起来问道，那种兴奋感逐渐消失。罗柏翻个白眼，狠狠地瞪着席恩。

“把那个拿走，”他交叉着双臂说，“你没听见刚才琼恩说的吗，七层地狱——”

“珊莎刚刚发给我，”席恩说，眼睛警惕地向上瞟了一下，“是关于丹妮莉丝的。”

琼恩的心瞬间沉下去，但他还是努力克制住自己的痛苦。就像之前说的，他厌倦了和过去的幽灵相伴。已经七年了，他需要开始学习摆脱他们，这样他们才不会永远缠着他。

丹妮肯定是那些幽灵中最难以摆脱的一个。

琼恩冷笑着，“她上街又被狗仔拍了吗？”他的语气很苦涩，“过去几周她好像出现君临的每条街上。”

“席恩，他妈的，没关系，”罗柏坚持，他的声音听上去很绝望，“收起来。”

席恩看起来仍然像是被雷击中一般，眼睛直勾勾地看着琼恩，十分恐惧，“琼恩，对不起，但是……我想你必须看看这个。”

“我真的不想，”琼恩咬牙切齿地喃喃自语，“我正试着忘记她。”不过很明显，到目前为止毫无进展。

“我知道，”席恩皱着眉头说，“相信我，好吗？”

琼恩叹了口气，无视罗柏的反对，接过席恩手中的手机。

这是E！在推特上发布的一段视频，琼恩开始怀疑，因为他们一直在散布有关乐队复出的谣言。不过即使只有几秒钟，他也能看出这与丹妮之前那些刻意拍下的照片很不一样。只有她和弥桑黛，被一小群狗仔队和粉丝包围着，她们走出一栋大楼，丹妮戴着太阳镜，头发扎在后面，衣服很普通，显然希望不要引起人们的注意。

琼恩知道她经常被狗仔烦扰，而她看上去总是非常开心，从不让公众看到她的真实感受，但是现在——她看起来既生气又害怕，很紧张，仿佛一只被逼到绝境的动物。

他皱眉看着，弥桑黛低着头，眼睛盯着下面视频没拍到的东西。丹妮礼貌地说着些什么，但他知道她很不高兴，这是别人不了解的，而他比任何人都了解她。

至少原来是的。

“席恩，我为什么要看这个？”他问，看着她被狗仔纠缠他的心苦涩地跳动着，如果让他看这段视频是为了折磨他，那么恭喜，又成功了。

“继续看吧。”席恩坚定地说，琼恩不满，但眼睛迅速转回到屏幕上，他的胸前的疼痛感越来越强烈。

其中一个拿着摄像机的人突然靠近，喊着一些听不见的话语，琼恩能看到丹妮正勉强保持镇定，转向弥桑黛时眼睛里充满愤怒，她弯下腰，但琼恩在她站起来时困惑地眨了眨眼，因为她手里正抱着一个小女孩？

“你他妈离我女儿远点。”丹妮咒骂一声，紧紧地抓着女孩，琼恩心下一沉。

“来吧。”弥桑黛也激动地说，走到丹妮前面，手推开人群。有一辆车在路边等着他们，狗仔队在她身后紧追不舍，喊着琼恩听不清楚的问题。

就像几周前在咖啡馆里一样，他好像又淹没在水下，身旁罗柏的身影变得模糊，除了手机屏幕，一切都变得扭曲起来。

上车之前，丹妮看起来像是要杀死所有的狗仔，她怀里的小女孩抬起头，困惑地四处张望。丹妮抚摸着她的后背，但是女孩的目光落在摄像机上，琼恩脑海中那种可怕、一直回荡的怀疑变成确定，他忽然喘不过气。

尽管视频画面像素很差，他还是能辨认出那个小女孩的瞳孔是深灰色的。

他又仔细地看了看她，小女孩好像只有五六岁，除了那双眼睛，简直就是翻版的丹妮。而她的头发——依然是熟悉的银色，但她的卷发和她母亲柔顺的波浪十分不相称，她的头发更加狂野随意，丹妮试图在上车时将她的头发抚平。

她的头发和他的一样。

“我去他妈的。”他喃喃道，重复席恩的话。罗柏好像说着些什么，但他听不清。视频的结尾是弥桑黛猛地关上车门，琼恩跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，他膝盖撞到钢琴凳坐了下来，没有完全失去平衡。周围的世界一片混乱，因为眼前的真相将他击垮。

他清楚，这个小女孩是他女儿。

他有个女儿。

一个丹妮从未告诉过他的女儿。


	2. 我看见闪电划破天际

琼恩在耳鸣。

那声音就像讯号被干扰的电视，信号被切断的收音机。他模糊地看见席恩掰开自己的手拿过手机，但是那两人说的话却完全听不清。

刚才的所见让他不知所措。

他有个女儿，一个女儿。丹妮怀着他的孩子离开维斯特洛，却从来没有告诉过他。

天啊，她离开的时候知道自己怀孕了吗？如果她知道，会留下来吗？突然间，有更多没有答案的谜题在嘲弄他，啃食他的思想。

罗柏在说话——耳朵里全是轰隆隆的蜂鸣声，唯一清晰的只是自己的心跳，他能看见表哥的嘴巴在动。琼恩眼神游离地看着他，但是大脑并不能控制肢体。

他有个素未相识的女儿。一个孩子存在于世界的另一端，他却一无所知。

先前对丹妮的怒火现在扩大十倍。现在他不仅因为她离开再也不回来而生气，他很愤怒。

“我要走了。”琼恩说，他的耳朵不再嗡嗡作响恢复正常。他站起来，钢琴凳在硬木板上向后滑动。罗柏和席恩目瞪口呆地盯着他。

“去…哪儿？”席恩眯起眼睛问，“呃……这是你的房子，你想让我们一起去吗？”

“不，”琼恩说，尽管脑子一团浆糊，他还是有非常清晰的目标，“我得去找丹妮。”

“琼恩，”罗柏说着伸出一只手，好像要阻止他，“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”席恩狠狠地瞪了他最好的朋友一眼，罗柏没有理会。

“我不在乎，”琼恩坚持说，“我要见她。”

“这怎么能让事情变得更好呢？”罗柏几近的绝望地问道，“那你刚才说的那些话呢？忘记丹妮，把她留在过去。”

“那是在我知道自己有个该死的女儿之前！”琼恩厉声说道，席恩低头看着地面，罗柏困惑地皱起眉。

“等一下，”他表哥说，“我——你认为她是你的孩子？你怎么知道呢？”

“你看到她长什么样了吗，罗柏？”他问道，“她是我女儿，我知道。”

席恩瞥了一眼他最好的朋友说，“我觉得琼恩说得对，她长得很像他。太像了，没错，一定是他女儿。”

“琼恩，”罗柏恳求道，“你就这么下结论太草率了，丹妮不是……你知道，离开之后，和另一个家伙在一起了吗？”

这个残忍的提醒让琼恩心中再次燃烧起愤怒的火焰，小报上刊登的照片又浮现在脑海中。该死的达里奥。罗柏说的有道理，但他还是坚定地相信——从刚才那段视频看来，他知道真相是什么。

“我知道她是我女儿，”琼恩厉声说，“我就是知道。”他瞪表哥一眼，“光是看到萝丝和本，你不就知道他们是你的孩子了吗？”

罗柏沉默着犹豫，“我不认为这是个好主意。”他说，这听起来像是一个警告，“我不觉得再见到她对你有好处。”

琼恩毫不幽默地笑着，眼睛眯起来。即使这么多年过去，他仍然能够明白罗柏话语里的真正含义，即使他不愿意直白地说出来。

“对我好，还是对乐队好？”他逼问道，罗柏没有回答这个问题，席恩的眼睛在他们两人之间来回地看，好像在看一根即将爆炸的保险丝。

“我得走了，”他又重复一遍，“我要去见我女儿。”

这个词从他口里说出来仍然十分陌生。席恩和罗柏都看着他，尽管他们也看到了那段视频，但他能感觉到那对他们来说也同样奇怪。

“琼恩——”罗柏重复道，但是琼恩已经开始走，从柜台上拿起钥匙。席恩僵在原地，但是罗柏跟着他。

“不，罗柏，我得走了。”琼恩坚持说。这是他现在唯一确定的事情，他把手机塞进口袋，朝前门走去，模糊地注意到罗柏还在盯着他看。

他就像被安装上自动发条一样，机械地拉开车门，一边拨号码一边坐到驾驶座上。

“琼恩？”过了一会儿，珊莎应答，她语气尖厉，十分紧张。她知道他为什么打电话来。

“她在哪儿，珊莎？”他问，她犹豫了一下，“我知道你知道。”

他能听到珊莎的呼气声，“你真的认为现在跑去是个好主意吗？”她问道，琼恩讨厌现在每个人都小心翼翼。他们怎么都不明白这段视频意味着什么呢？他们怎么还能指望他什么都不做呢？

“好主意？”他问道，声音因为愤怒而变得越来越大，“我他妈还能怎么办，珊莎？我有个女儿，丹妮从来没跟我提过她。”

珊莎什么也没说，但琼恩深吸一口气。天啊，真是一团糟。他知道丹妮回来会是一场灾难，但他没想到会是这么大的灾难。

表妹长时间的沉默让他脑海里又冒出一个令人担忧的想法，“你知道吗？”他问道，语气可能比原本应该的还要严厉。他知道珊莎从来没有像其他人一样把丹妮排除在她的生活之外。如果她知道这件事…

“天啊，琼恩，不，”她哽咽着说，“我…这些年来，我们仍然是朋友，但是——我永远不会对你隐瞒这种事。”

他呼出一口气，心脏还在跳动，至少这让他感觉好一点。

“她住在雷妮斯山的另一边。”珊莎终于小声说，“我有她的地址，可以发短信给你。”

琼恩叹气，眼睛紧闭着。在挂断电话之前，他对表妹说，“谢谢。”过了一会儿，她的信息传过来，琼恩眯起眼睛看了一会儿，然后将车开出车道。

开车的记忆也模糊不清——好像上一秒他还在自己家，下一秒车就停在丹妮家门口。车道的顶端有一扇门，他按下按钮时门就被打开，他踩下刹车将车停在尽头的停车场里。

当他重击大门时，才意识到自己不知道该说些什么。这房子比他的要小，但是很漂亮，有美丽的石头和玻璃。天啊，她什么时候有时间买房子了？她打算回来很久了吗？

没人应门，所以琼恩继续敲。

这时他听到门把的转动声，然后门被打开了，站在那里的是——天哪。

他真应该仔细考虑一下再次见到丹妮本人会是什么感觉。

就好像他的腹部被打一拳，一下子难以呼吸。

看见她真人和看网上那些照片不一样。她睁大眼睛，瞳孔依然是深刻在脑海中的紫色。

她很漂亮，真他妈的漂亮。那些照片从来都不能真实地展现出她的美貌——它们从来都不能。她的头发短了一些，脸庞的轮廓更加分明，但是看起来也老了一些。天啊，她离开的时候他们还是孩子。即使现在过去几年，她仍然是他多年前爱上的那个女孩。

她还是那个彻底撕裂他的心、抛下他一个人，让他血流不止的女孩。

“琼恩。”她说，七年来第一次听到她的声音，就像一把刀插进小腹。

“丹妮。”他回应道，好像又陷入恍惚状态。心中的痛苦如此强烈，就像她离开的那天一样。

也许来这里之前就应该想清楚。

“你在这里做什么？”她说，听上去很担忧，看他的眼神就像在看一个鬼魂。

有那么一瞬间，他怀疑这一切是不是在演戏，丹妮想念他，就像他思念她一样。

然后记忆又开始浮现，那个视频，那个小女孩。

“你知道我来这里干什么。”他粗声粗气地说，疼痛又变成愤怒。丹妮眯起眼睛，挑衅地将双臂抱在胸前。

“我真的不知道，”她反驳道，“能给我点儿提示吗？”

“她是我的，对吧？”他追问，丹妮愣住。

琼恩不需要等她的回答，她脸上的表情已经足以证明一切。

“搞什么，丹妮？”他说，她睁大眼睛，双臂紧紧抱着自己，“七层地狱——”

“琼恩，我们现在能不吵架吗? ”他几乎听不见她的声音，“天啊，先进来吧，好吗？”

在他反抗之前，丹妮就把门拉开，他跟在她身后。她的手紧抓住他的手腕，两人皮肤相贴，一阵电流穿过全身。从她那以最快速度放下他的手的方式来看——就好像他会烧伤她一般，他想知道她是否也有这种感觉。

门再次咔哒一声关上，她面对着他，双臂交叉放在胸前。她或许面无表情，但他能看出她眼中潜藏的恐惧。她很擅长在别人面前伪装，在镜头前骗过所有人，但琼恩总能看透表象。

“这么说你看过视频了，”她叹口气推断道，“真的很抱歉，琼恩。我一直小心保护她，那些该死的狗仔突然袭击，我不想让你以这种方式发现。”

“噢，是这样吗？”他话语夹锋带刺反驳道， “可是在我看来，你从来都不想让我发现。”

她眯起眼睛，嘴唇张开想要反驳，但是琼恩已经听够了，“你他妈的有什么毛病？”他说，“你是不是觉得告诉我自己有个该死的女儿毫无意义？”

“琼恩，这不公平——”她开始说。

“不公平？这怎么就不公平了？”他摇摇头，攥紧拳头，“都快七年了，你一直瞒着我，这才叫不公平。”

丹妮的眼神愤怒，双手垂到臀侧，“那你想让我做什么！在你全球巡演的时候打电话？‘嗨，琼恩，我知道我刚刚跑到地球的另一边，而你忙着当摇滚明星，还对我很生气，可我怀了你的孩子？”’

“这个说法不错，”他厉声说，“肯定比我七年后从该死的E！上发现要好。”

她摇摇头，紫罗兰色的眼睛愤怒地看向天花板，“你让我很伤心，所以对不起，我并没有那么兴奋打电话去告诉你。”

琼恩眨眨眼，愤怒席卷全身，他难以置信地说，“我伤了你的心。”她居然还有脸指责他，当时可是她…

“你可能不理解，但我有我自己的理由不告诉你，”她顽固地坚持道，“我独自一人在异国，那很痛苦，还很想念你——”

“想念——”琼恩语气越来越虚弱，大脑飞速转动以至于无法清楚思考。他怒视她生气地说，“别把责任推到我身上，你才是那个选择离开的人！”

“是你让我走的！”说完她就紧闭着嘴，眼里含着泪，这让他说不出话。

原来为了不让她这样，他什么都愿意做。

“我不敢告诉你，琼恩，”他说，“我已经失去了……一切，我知道这很自私，但不想再听到你说我必须一个人。”

他不知道该说什么好，摇摇头，试图搞清楚状况，“你觉得我不想吗？”她什么也没说，只咬着嘴唇，他又开始生气，“你怎么会这么认为？”

“你当时正在巡演，记得吗？”她说，眼中的火焰也重新燃烧起来，“抱歉我没想到你会迫不及待地放下一切，在二十三岁来帮你的前女友抚养孩子。”

“那这也不是你能决定的！”他说，“我当然想在你身边！”他激动地用举起一只手拨弄自己的头发，“天啊，我真他妈不敢相信。我——一直以来，我从来没有……”他皱紧眉头看向丹妮叹气，“我不在乎你以为自己在逃避什么，我有权知道。”

她也叹气，看上去不想再争辩，“我们都有权得到很多东西，好吗，琼恩？已经过去了，过去的事情无法改变。”

他准备继续和她吵下去，但是目光越过她的肩膀，在客厅里瞥到了什么——桌子上的彩绘书，还有一堆毛绒玩具扔在沙发上。

这不是天方夜谭，也不是什么幻想。真的有个孩子，他真的有个活蹦乱跳的女儿，和她妈妈吵架不会让他和她更亲近。

突然有个可怕的想法冒出来。

“她知道我吗？”琼恩问道，喉咙不自觉地哽住，“她……她以为我离开她了吗？”

天啊，如果真是这样，那就太残忍了，自己父亲对自己做的事，又在他女儿身上重蹈覆辙。除了他的名字和母亲偶尔提起的细节，琼恩对他一无所知，他的人生与他毫无联系。尽管琼恩有奈德叔叔和母亲，但是依然……心里的某部分依然不自觉地认为自己是被遗弃的，尽管身边有那么多家人陪伴他。

妈的，这是他最不希望发生在自己女儿身上的事。

“她……算是知道，”丹妮说，又开始咬嘴唇，“她不认为你离开了，知道你的存在，但不能和我们在一起，因为你住得很远，而且你……爱她，”她喃喃自语，穿过深色的睫毛瞥他一眼，似乎在等他继续反驳。

“我当然爱她。”他叹口气，冷笑一声，“天哪，我连她的名字都不知道，是吧？但我当然爱她。”

丹妮微笑着说，“她叫蕾拉，”又抱着双臂，好像在拥抱、保护自己，“为了我妈妈。”

他沉默一会儿，领会到话里的深意。他一直认为那是个动人的名字。丹妮的妈妈是他见过的最可爱的女人之一。

但他的潜意识残酷地指出——她现在可能恨你，因为你搞大了她女儿的肚子，然后又抛弃她。

“她上学去了吗？”琼恩转移话题，丹妮点头。

“她上个月刚满六岁。”

”你用蕾拉·坦格利安这个名字怎么没引起轰动呢？”他怀疑地说，“这不…合理。”

丹妮又开始咬着嘴唇，看起来很紧张，“呃，她一般情况下叫艾拉，”她解释道，“而且……姓雪诺。”

他茫然地眨眨眼，又是一阵眩晕，“你在出生证明上写的是我的姓？”丹妮什么都没说，她不需要。他能从她的眼神里看出来。

“该死，丹妮，”他轻声说，脑子一片混乱，“这信息量太大了，我——”

琼恩不知道该说些什么，所以他转过身来在客厅里踱步，“真不敢相信你居然能做出这么自私的事。”愤怒再次涌上心头，他知道继续激怒她可能不是个好主意，但就是忍不住。内心的怒火就像一头野兽，锋利的爪子抓挠着他的心脏，内心深处的阴暗面想让她和自己一样痛苦。

“一直以来你满脑子想的都只有自己，不是吗？”他补充道，丹妮对上他的目光，她表情坚定毫不退缩，十分愤怒。

“你怎么敢这么说，”她低吼道，“这七年来我所做的一切，都是为了她。你不知道，琼恩，我所经历、牺牲的一切，都只是为了抚养她，确保她的安全，让她远离大众视野。我不告诉你的理由可能是自私的，但我这辈子所做的每一个决定都是为了我女儿着想。”

“真的吗？”琼恩嘲讽地问道，“所以让她父亲排除在她生活之外是最好的选择？”

“算了吧，琼恩，”她冷漠地反讥，“如果那些八卦说的是真的，她刚出生的那几年，你根本没有资格做一个父亲。”

琼恩退缩了，感觉好像丹妮打了他一巴掌。最糟糕的是，他意识到，她是对的。但是如果他知道——如果他在那里，在女儿身边，他的生命中有一些值得为之奋斗的东西——也许他就不会试图把自己喝死。

“这就是你告诉她的吗？”他声音低沉粗暴，充斥着愤怒，“她爸爸不在身边，因为他忙着在大洋彼岸当个情绪失控的酒鬼？”

丹妮生气地长吁一声，紧盯着他，“没有，”她说，“我从没在她面前说过你的坏话。她爱你，一直想了解你，在她心里你一直是个英雄。”

琼恩翻个白眼，“哦，好吧，这样的话，我还该感激你，是吧？”她怒视着他，脸上挂着难以掩饰的愤怒，而这只让他心中的怒火燃烧地更加猛烈，“你不在我女儿面前诋毁我，那也应该让我知道有她存在。我猜是我在那里会毁了你在厄索斯的完美新生活，不是吗？”

丹妮深呼吸后看着他，“你居然——”她指着他谴责道，琼恩觉得如果人可以喷火的话，丹妮现在一定会那么做的，“别以为你知道离开后我的生活是什么样的。”

“我不知道。”琼恩反唇相讥，愤怒完全操控他，“你得到了梦寐以求的电视角色，得到了一直追求的名声和财富，得到了所有的狗屁奖项。这么看来你的生活就像你梦想中的那样。”

“去你妈的，琼恩，”丹妮骂他，眼睛又变得湿润，气得通红，“你很清楚那不是我真正要想的。”她的嘴唇颤抖着，有那么一瞬间，琼恩看到了坚硬的外表之下的那个女人——支离破碎，伤痕累累，被击垮，就像他一样。只是为其他人而戴上面具。

但是她双臂交叉，眼神坚定，所以他认为也许那只是一个幻觉，她嘶吼着，“我当时也想要你。事实上，那才是我真正想要的。”

琼恩摇摇头，这根本没有道理。如果她想要他，她就不会离开。她就不会接受厄索斯的工作，再也不会回来。她会留在这里，而不是和她的新同事在潘托斯的大街上闲逛，或者在全国的脱口秀节目上开怀大笑。

“那你为什么要离开？”他几乎绝望地问道，这就是他这些年一直在寻找答案的问题，真的，“为什么你选择那个角色而不是我？”

”因为你非让我选一个，”丹妮现在几乎是在尖叫，一滴眼泪从她的眼角顺着脸颊滑落，“我两个都想要，但是你让我做出选择。那一次，我确实考虑了自己的梦想，而不仅仅是你的。”

琼恩目瞪口呆地站在那里，试图理解她说的话。他真的……该死，他真的强迫她在电视角色和他之间做选择了吗？他不是故意的，天啊，他只想让丹妮快乐，实现她的梦想。他只是不想她离开他，自己是不是在不知不觉中下了什么最后通牒，但他却没有意识到？

他拼命地想要回忆，回想起她离开时的情景。但那已经是很久以前的事了，多年来他在酒醉中试图抚平她离开带来的痛苦，在去康复中心之前的一切记忆都是遥远模糊的。

他不可能这么做，绝不会让丹妮在他和一个能开启她演艺道路的角色之间做出选择，她等了很久，他想要的只是希望世界能看到她是多么有才华，给予她应得的荣誉。也许……也许这就是当初她决定离开时，说服自己的合理理由。

“丹妮。”他开口，尽管他的语气不再咄咄逼人，但是她看起来仍然准备继续和他争吵。

“不，我不想说了，”她摇头，快速眨着眼睛，试图巧妙地抹去掉落的眼泪。他心中一紧，这反应就像原来看见她伤心一样，根深蒂固，“你可以因为我不告诉你艾拉的事而恨我，这我理解。可当我们都让对方心碎后，我不会站在这儿听你一直指责我是坏人。”她红红的眼睛看向他，“我觉得你该离开了。”

“什么？”琼恩气得冒烟，“我不走，我要见她。”

“不行。”丹妮交叉着双臂固执地说道，她想继续说，但是他打断了她的话。

“不行？”他怀疑地问道，“什么意思，不行？我——她是我的孩子，丹妮，我有权利见她！”琼恩继续说，拒绝让她插嘴，“你剥夺了我和她本该在一起的六年时间！我现在要去陪她了，该死，你没有权利阻止我，尤其是在做出那些事之后。”

丹妮翻个白眼，好像他是个任性的孩子。这让他想起艾莉亚看他的眼神，有时会让他暂时安静下来。她反驳道，“我不是说永远不行，琼恩。如果我不想让你进入她的生活，就会留在该死的潘托斯。我只是说现在不行，她甚至都不在这儿，她和我妈妈出去了。”她呼出一口气双臂交叉着，“我不能——我不跟你吵了。如果你恨我，没关系，但我不会让你把气撒在艾拉身上。”丹妮又停下来，咬着嘴唇，“她……爱你，我不会让我们的争吵毁掉她脑海中你的形象。”

“我不……”琼恩开口，声音越来越小，不知道该怎么回应。尽管他非常渴望见到她，也许这不是个……不是个坏主意。他的心还在剧烈跳动，对丹妮的愤怒躲在下面，他不希望这种愤怒爆发在女儿面前。

“好吧，”他妥协，丹妮朝他眨眨眼，好像不太相信他居然会同意，“我什么时候能来看她？”

“我不知道，”丹妮说，“我……也许明天吧。”

“好吧。”琼恩说，他再次看着她，真的看着她。尽管他对她很生气，但是很难不意识到她看起来是多么渺小、沮丧。她几乎是蜷缩着，以此来对抗他的冷言恶语。虽然她也许是罪有应得——天啊，但他潜意识里依然记得原来全心全意去爱她、想要保护她，不受任何让她觉得自己很渺小的东西的伤害是什么感觉。

“我……让我知道什么时候能过来。”他说，怒气渐渐消退，丹妮睁大眼睛，变得更加脆弱。

“谢谢。”她低声说。琼恩只是点点头，转身走向门口径直出去。

开车回家的路上，丹妮双臂环抱着自己，眼神黯淡恐惧，眼中满含泪水的画面一直萦绕在他的脑海中。

* * *

琼恩回到家时，车道上什么也没有，显然席恩和罗柏在他离开后就走了。当他打开家门时，唯一的声音就是白灵的爪子在硬木地板上敲击发出的啪嗒声。

“嘿，伙计。”琼恩说着，弯下腰去拨弄狗的耳朵，轻轻推开他，这样就可以把钥匙扔回柜台上，白灵几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地一直跟在琼恩身后。

“你一点儿都不累，”琼恩笑着说，“想出去吗？”白灵拨弄着后门的插销，看来是想出去。

即使在君临生活了这么多年，晚秋的温暖阳光依然让琼恩觉得不自在。刺骨的寒冷——这就是他最想念有关于北境的东西，不会一出门就被阳光灼伤。天啊，他好多年没回去了。好莱坞没有什么值得留恋的东西，他母亲一直说要么回去看看，要么搬回去，但是回到临冬城还是感觉像彻底宣告失败。

白灵在后院绕着圈跑，琼恩看到他的滑稽动作忍不住笑，白灵看见高兴地叫起来。他坐在放在阴凉处的一张泳池椅上，从康复中心出来后买下这栋房子时，艾莉亚取笑他在山里找了栋别墅，但是现在他非常感激这里的隐秘。这里甚至没有邻居，别的房子离这儿很远，他从来不会担心有人窥视。从游泳池望去，山脉和山谷的景色真的很美。

没过多久白灵就找到他扔出的网球，牙齿紧咬着它在草地上乱蹦，然后把它扔到琼恩脚下。琼恩心不在焉地对着狗笑了笑，又扔一次，看着白灵追着球跑到院子的另一边。即使在绝望的深渊中迷失方向，白灵也总能让他感觉好受些。

这整件事…他还是无法理解。两小时前他都不知道自己有个女儿，而现在——

他只知道自己想陪在她身边，想给她应得的一切，让她知道他有多爱她。但是天啊，他年轻的时候从没想过要孩子。他和丹妮以前从来没有讨论过这个问题，在她离开之后，就更没有理由再和其他人一起考虑这件事了。

琼恩脸埋在手里叹气，到底要怎么做？他根本不知道怎么做一个父亲。他想在艾拉面前扮演好父亲的角色。这是最基本的，尤其是在她生命的前半段他甚至都不在她身边。不管是不是他的错，他想让她知道，他现在不会离开，他会一直在她身边。

白灵推了推他的手，琼恩抬头看见他的狗用一双忧郁的大眼睛盯着他，嘴里又咬着球。他心不在焉地笑笑，当白灵把球递给他时，他接过球，把它扔过院子。但他的狗似乎能感觉到他的痛苦，因为他没有去追球，而是跳上椅子，蜷缩在琼恩的膝盖上，仿佛自己是一只可卡，而不是只重一百磅的牧羊犬。

“啊，白灵。”它舔他的脸时他说，白灵可能踩到了他的肚子。他忍不住笑了，因为它小时候也经常这么做，那时候他的体型蜷缩在他腿上还是很合适的。

“我该怎么办，孩子？”白灵趴在他腿上，头枕在他的胳膊上，他低声说，“我……完全不知道艾拉需要我成为什么样的人。”

白灵呜咽着，好像能听到琼恩心中的烦恼，“至少我照顾过你，也算是练习吧。”他低头看着自己雪白的大狗喃喃道，“虽然和照顾小孩儿不太一样，但我觉得这也算是有点意义的。”

妈的，他完全不在状态，完全没想过会在这种处境中，现在他根本不知道该怎么继续。

还有乐队。天啊，他又该怎么办？那或许是个好主意，可以分散他对丹妮的愤怒，但他知道乐队将要花费大量时间，无休无尽地钻研音乐，在录音棚里呆上几个小时，飞遍全国宣传专辑，连续几个月的巡演。对于养育孩子来说，这种生活方式并不稳定。以后和艾拉在一起更不知道该怎么办。

琼恩垂下肩膀叹气，他和丹妮的争吵再次在脑海中闪现，仍然无法相信她是多么自私，居然擅自猜测，对他隐瞒真相。天啊，他曾经那么爱她，绝不相信她会做出这种事。

她让他离开时脸上的表情仍然烙印在脑中，每当他闭上眼睛，她的表情就在他的眼前浮现。她看起来那么无助，那么支离破碎。他开始怀疑他的话——是真的，又或是另一个骗局。

_**可当我们都让对方心碎后。** _

她说的是真的吗？他看过那些照片，她很快乐，一直微笑，过着她梦寐以求的生活，看起来不错，好像一切都很完美。

她真的像他一样伤心吗？琼恩一直都知道她是一个非常出色的演员。

他只是从来没有想过自己还必须分辨出她的真实生活是否又是另一场表演。

天啊，光是想想就让他胃疼。想不出结果的，尝试只会让自己更加困惑。他只肯定一件事，那就是内心深处的愤怒，一想到她的所作所为，他就心跳加速。

不让女儿见他，甚至不让他知道她——这是什么恶心的玩笑？还说是最好的结果，她所做的一切都是为了艾拉，全是胡说八道，他更生气了。丹妮的离开深深地伤害了他，他都快因此而死。但是当想到自己因为丹妮的自私而错过女儿生命的前六年时，愤怒就席卷他——这是一种完全不同的感受，几乎无法控制，它锋利的爪子撕扯着他。

这很危险，很阴暗，他有些害怕。他曾经让那样的愤怒控制过自己一次，而那几乎要了他的命。

琼恩深呼吸，试图不去想。可以肯定的是——不管丹妮犯了错，也不管他自己或许犯了什么错，他现在有个女儿，他想陪在她身边。如果他再让情绪失控，堕入黑暗，做出让自己后悔的事情，就什么都做不了。

从康复中心出来后，他就没碰过一滴酒，但是自从丹妮离开后，他也没有像现在这样，感受到如此强烈、危险的愤怒。

如果要当一个好父亲就不能这样。艾拉——她才是现在值得关注的。

其他一切都无关紧要，都是后话。

白灵还在他的大腿上叹气，真是好玩，琼恩忍不住笑起来，“嗯，我也是。”他同意道揉揉白灵的耳朵，“我他妈的不知道该怎么办，孩子。”

白灵似乎也没有答案，它从琼恩的膝盖上爬起来，又推一下他的膝盖后再次跑过草坪。他看着自己的狗，脑子里还是一团乱麻，无法平静。很长一段时间里，他的生活十分单调，日复一日，一成不变。现在突然之间，似乎整个世界都颠倒了。

他突然想到现在应该做什么。

琼恩又扔出球，当白灵把球带回来时，他从口袋里掏出手机，在联系人列表里搜寻几个月没有拨打的号码，按下拨通键等待回应。

“你好？”电话那头传来声音，琼恩放松下来，思绪因为这温柔熟悉的嗓音而不再那么混乱。

“嗨，妈妈，”琼恩说，“你现在有时间聊聊吗？”

* * *

第二天早上，他醒来时收到大约十八条短信，其中只有一条来自于未知号码。

他呻吟着，在床上翻个身，将白灵推回到另一侧，它发出一声不满的咆哮。琼恩爱他的狗胜过一切，但烦人的是它喜欢和他一起睡觉。

他迷迷糊糊眯起眼睛看手机屏幕，将头发从眼旁拨开。大约一半的信息来自席恩和罗柏，他忽略它们，以后再聊乐队的事，以及他的决定是否仍然有效。

最上面的信息吸引了他的注意，是一个未知的号码。当读到接连两条短信时，他的心开始狂跳： _ **今天十一点你想过来吗？**_ 后面一条是： _ **我是丹妮。**_

他直挺挺地坐起身，想都没想就回复答应，然后又意识到看时间，发现还不到九点才松一口气。

天啊，不到两个小时他就要见到自己女儿了。

这感觉完全不同，昨天他开车去时没有时间思考。现在——他有时间思考，担忧。他从床上爬起来，白灵跟在身后。

天啊，他要说什么？他根本不知道怎么和孩子说话，一年中大概只会在假期里见罗柏的孩子两次。说实话，也许他昨晚就该给他打电话。他想给玛格丽打电话，问问如果你刚发现自己有个孩子，她知不知道怎么开始聊天才是最好的选择。

他根据肌肉记忆来准备白灵的早餐，将肉倒进碗里，还有鹌鹑或其他同样奢侈的东西，天知道为什么他的食物那么贵。白灵甚至在琼恩把牛奶倒进麦片之前就已经吃完了，它坐在柜台边，这样就可以等着乞求吃琼恩剩余的早餐。

早餐并不能帮他理清思绪，他仍然紧张不安，无法安静地坐着。“白灵，你想去跑步吗？”他问道，他的狗听到这个建议就狂吠起来，也许这会让他的头脑清醒过来。

他们跑了将近五英里，琼恩发现，这除了把白灵弄得筋疲力尽之外，什么帮助也没有。之后洗个澡也还是一样，琼恩花了二十分钟挑选衣服，兴奋地用手抚摸着潮湿的卷发，胃里因为紧张而翻来覆去。

天啊，我真得喝一杯，他想，但又立刻阻止自己。

时钟显示到十点半时琼恩决定出发，如果现在不做点什么的话，硬木地板会因为他来回踱步而出现一个洞。

他试图回忆自己原来是否有过如此紧张的时刻，指关节紧握着方向盘都变成白色，就算是在他们的第一场体育场演唱会门票售罄之前，他都没有想过自己的胃会像现在这样扭作一团。

谢天谢地，山谷里几乎没有什么车辆，所以他提前几分钟到达。这次他在门口犹豫一会儿，敲门前先停下。

今天进去以后，一切都会改变。

这次来应门的不是丹妮，而是弥桑黛。她金色的眼睛睁得大大的，有些吃惊。

“嗨，琼恩，”她说着看他，“你早到了。”琼恩脸红，心跳加速，声音可能大到弥桑黛都能听见。

“是的，我知道，”他说，“对不起，我本来以为路上会堵车，所以我……”

如果是昨天，他可能会反驳说，丹妮把他女儿从身边夺走了六年，只要他想，什么时候来都行。但是现在——她昨天说的没错，不管他有多恨丹妮，也不能把这些发泄在艾拉身上。今天就是为她而来的。

弥桑黛在那儿站了一会儿，眼睛扫视着他，他感觉自己像被看穿了。她双臂交叉抱在胸前，最后迎上他的目光，好像他通过了某种考验，然后就走到一旁让他进来。

“没事，”她说，又是一阵尴尬的沉默，然后她的嘴角出现一抹微笑，“别这么紧张。她已经爱上你了，整个早上都在说这件事。”

“是吗？”琼恩问道，这让他的心跳得更快了。弥桑黛点点头，她的眼神变得更加柔和。

琼恩觉得她可能是他见过的最善良的女人。严格来说，她是丹妮的公关，但他知道实际上她们更像姐妹，他能想象如果现在艾莉亚偶遇丹妮会怎么对待她。即使离开的那个人是她，她最好的朋友给他带来的善意实在是远远超出想象。

“她非常兴奋。”弥桑黛说，琼恩‘嗯’一声。

“希望最后不会让她失望。”他说，弥桑黛可能是出于安慰又冲他笑了。

丹妮出现在走廊尽头，他的心又一阵猛烈地收缩。

他想知道是否有那么一天，看见她不会再如此痛苦。

“琼恩。”她说，声音清亮而冷静。她的双臂又交叉着，从她的眼神能看出，如果现在试图和她争论，她会把他轰出去。

他无法控制自己的愤怒，它们一见到她就会迸发出来。多年的沮丧和愤怒使他变得冷漠，没有得到答案的疑问最后变成心中的死结，他不知道该如何摆脱。而现在——知道她这么长时间以来隐瞒了什么以后，琼恩觉得这种愤怒并不会消失。

但他会很文明的。不是为了丹妮，因为他还有很多话要对她说，而是为了艾拉。

“嗨，”他回答，她的眼神仍然警惕，面无表情，看着现在的两人似乎很难相信他们曾经对彼此有过什么感觉。

但是后来他听到房子里某处有扇门打开，小脚在地板上快速移动，他好像快要停止呼吸。天啊，就算是在十五岁第一次登台演出时，他也没有这么紧张过。

“妈妈！”一个声音响起，他女儿跑过来，正好撞上丹妮，琼恩的心在胸口里砰砰直跳。

当她意识到还有其他人在这里时，嘴巴就突然合上，她紧紧地抓住母亲，睁着灰色的大眼睛凝视他。世界又一次静止，他站在那儿，目瞪口呆地看着他的女儿，周围的一切都变得模糊。

她太小了；尽管他知道丹妮说她现在已经六岁，但是在他面前，她看起来真的很小。金色的头发编成辫子搭在肩后，小手弯曲怀里抱着一只毛绒玩具猫。她长得确实非常像她母亲，也许这只是一厢情愿的想法，但琼恩认为他能从她身上看到一些自己的影子——不光是她瞳孔的颜色，还有她的鼻子，她打量他时嘴唇撅起的样子。

妈的，真是他女儿。

“没关系，亲爱的，”丹妮轻声说，她态度变化得如此之快，令人难以置信，当她看着他们的女儿时，那种冷漠茫然的表情已经消失，手抚摸着她的辫子时，眼中只有爱。一般情况下，琼恩再次看到她脸上出现这种表情，感觉可能会像是肚子上挨了一拳，但是现在除了站在他面前的这个孩子，他什么都看不到。

“艾拉，”丹妮一只手放在她背上，俯身在女儿耳边说话，“这是爸爸。”

“嗨。”琼恩说，终于不愣在原地，也向前走一步。艾拉用和他一模一样的眼神看着他，他的心越跳越快。

他跪在地板上，和她的身高平齐，给了她一个但愿是鼓励的微笑。妈的，他真的希望她看不出自己现在有多紧张，他模糊地意识到现在开始也应该注意自己的语言。

“呃，我是琼恩。”他说，不知道该怎么办。她才六岁，握手什么的不太合适，但他才刚认识她，即使是她的父亲，或许她也不想要陌生人的拥抱，对吗？天啊，他应该为此做好准备的。

“我是艾拉。”她走近一些说，仍然把玩具猫抱在胸前。琼恩又笑起来，心怦怦直跳。

虽然才认识她一分钟，但他已经爱她胜过一切。

“很高兴见到你，艾拉。”他说，她也笑了，下巴抵在毛绒玩具猫的脑袋上。琼恩朝玩具点点头，想从这个开始聊起，“这是谁？”

看见他注意到自己的猫艾拉兴奋起来，她伸出手给琼恩看，“这是卓耿，”她抓着黑色的小猫骄傲地说，“我有它是因为我们必须搬家，我想要一只真正的小猫，但妈妈说不行，这里不能养小猫。”

琼恩抬头看一眼丹妮，丹妮无奈地说，“这不是我们的房子，亲爱的。”她解释道，“记得吗？我们只是借住在这儿。巴利斯坦先生让我们住在这里，我们不能把宠物带进来。”

这就解释了为什么她能如此迅速地在这里找到房子。琼恩说，“知道吗，我有一只宠物。”她的眼睛亮了起来，惊奇地看着他。

“真的吗？”她问，尽管他一直盯着艾拉，也没错过丹妮好奇的眼神。

“对，真的，”他说着从口袋里掏出手机，刷掉通知，给她看锁屏，“这是我的狗，白灵。”

艾拉咯咯地笑着俯下身子，鼻子几乎要碰到手机屏幕，“它看起来有好多毛。”

琼恩轻笑，“它确实有很多毛，”每天清理狗毛就是琼恩的全职工作，“他和我一样来自北境，所以天气变冷的时候必须有很多毛来保暖。”

“我不喜欢寒冷，”艾拉大声地叹一口气，“有时候妈妈不得不去布拉佛斯拍戏，那里一直都很冷。”琼恩微笑，丹妮也用手掩着脸笑。

“那你就不应该去北境，”琼恩说，“我的家乡更冷。”

“我最喜欢夏天，”艾拉说，“天气总是很热，我可以去游泳池里游泳，但是这里不像以前的老房子那样有泳池。”

“嗯，我有一个游泳池，”琼恩说，不理会丹妮锐利的眼神，她不能阻止他让女儿开心，“也许不像你以前的那个，但我欢迎你随时来游泳。”

“好。”艾拉笑着说，“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈，我们什么时候可以去游泳？”

“我不知道，亲爱的，”丹妮笑着说，“也许很快就能去，好吗？”

艾拉立刻换了个话题，“你想看看我今天画了什么吗？”她问道，琼恩立刻点头。她抓住他的手拉着他朝客厅跑去，试图尽快站起来时琼恩差点跌倒。

他犹豫地在沙发上坐在她身旁，听着她喋喋不休地谈论之前画的那些画，当她快速展示那些画时，琼恩只是开心地坐着看女儿。他的女儿。天哪，这太疯狂了，但是她就在他面前，已经俘获了他的心。

艾拉最初的害羞现在已经完全消失，她一个话题接着一个话题，无话不说。他的脸因为和她一起笑而变疼。好像在过去的一个小时里，整个世界都变了，现在有她在这里，一切都变得清晰起来。因为这个消息，丹妮把他的生活搞得天翻地覆，但是天啊，如果现在能有艾拉在自己的生活里，那这一切都值了。

他瞥一眼丹妮，丹妮双臂交叉放在胸前，弥桑黛坐在旁边，看着他们俩，脸上挂着一丝微笑。

“爸爸。”艾拉忽然说，琼恩回头看着女儿，听见她说这个词，心里忍不住咯噔一声。她又把卓耿抱在怀里，熟悉的灰色瞳孔凝视着他。

“你为什么这么久都不来看我？”她问，他心里一紧。

妈的，他到底要怎么解释这个？他早该猜到她会问，但是，他还没有准备好。你要怎么和一个六岁的孩子解释，你从开始就根本不知道她的存在，所以才一直不在她身边？

“对不起，艾拉。”他低声说，“我…我不得不留在君临，你和妈妈必须待在潘托斯，有时候生活就是…很复杂。”他呼出一口气，感觉很窒息，“我不想离开，真的。”她的眼睛亮了一些，“我再也不会离开了，从现在开始，我会一直在这里。”

“你保证吗？”她小声问，琼恩点点头，心都快从嗓子眼儿跳出来。

“我保证，”他终于努力说出来，“我爱你，知道吗？”

她点点头，嘴角又露出一丝微笑。妈的，她看起来太像丹妮了，“妈妈经常这么跟我说。”琼恩回头看着丹妮，她瞪大眼睛，但是很快又戴上面具，表情变得僵硬，拒绝和他对视。

“我也爱你。”他听见。艾拉向前爬，她的小胳膊搂住他的脖子，紧紧地抱着他，琼恩猛地向后一仰。

他深呼吸，将女儿抱在怀里，平静下来。她的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，卷曲的头发划过着他的脸颊，天哪，对他来说女儿已经如此重要，以至于他几乎无法呼吸。

他知道自己必须陪在她身边。他想成为过去六年里他没有成为的人，这个不可思议的小女孩应该得到更多。

现在他只需要学会该怎么做就行了。

琼恩一会儿后决定离开，弥桑黛提醒艾拉是时候去写作业时，她发出一声苦恼的呻吟，琼恩觉得好笑。

丹妮和他一起走到门口，她的表情很奇怪，他第一次难以理解她的表情。

“她真是不可思议。”琼恩说，目光与丹妮相遇。她微笑一下，看上去像是有些难过。

“没错，不是吗？”丹妮低声说。她紫色的眼睛就像一个无法完全理解的谜，一本晦涩难懂的书。如此熟悉，却又如此神秘。

“我很高兴她能见到你，”她继续说，回头看着女儿跑上的楼梯，“她一直想见你，自从我们搬到这里，就一直在说这个，我希望你知道——”

“别说了，”琼恩说着紧闭上眼睛，“别说得她不认识我好像是别人的错，这就是你的错。”他又能感觉到胸口的愤怒缠绕着心脏，带刺的爪牙紧紧挤压着它直到变得滚烫。再次和丹妮对视时，她的眼神又变得凝重，双臂再一次防御性地交叉起来，就像一条即将要喷火的龙。

“琼恩，”她开始说，“你知道事情没那么简单——”

“不，我不知道！”他转向她厉声说，“事情本来应该很简单。你应该告诉我，我有个该死的女儿，然后我会在她身边。这些年来她不必幻想我是什么样子，也不必梦想能见到我，因为她早就应该认识我了。”

“乐队怎么办？”她问道，“你真的以为我会相信你会放弃一切，放弃你的世界巡演和名声，让你的兄弟们失望，去为了和一个你讨厌的女人一起抚养孩子吗？”

琼恩的双眼紧闭着，她刚才所说的每一句话都让他的脑子一片混乱。珊莎难道没有告诉她，乐队就是因为他才解散的吗？她从他的生活中消失让他崩溃，以至于亲手毁掉了所爱的一切？

她知道她的离开让他差点死去吗？

“好吧，我想我们永远也不会知道了，”他最后说，因为他太生气了，现在不想谈这个，“因为你一直你把我蒙在鼓里。”

她深吸一口气张嘴准备继续说，但他很痛苦，需要结束这一切。对丹妮大喊大叫，把怒气发泄在她身上——这很危险。如果情绪再次失控，他不知道自己会变成什么样的人。

他只知道那个人不是艾拉所需要的父亲。

“不，”琼恩说着打断她，他的胃因为愤怒和妥协而扭曲，“够了，我会陪在艾拉身边。我想成为她生活的一部分，我对她说的话是认真的，我哪儿也不去。”她抬头看着他，好像这很令人惊讶，“为了她，从现在开始，我会文明一点。但是……”他叹口气，手插进口袋，“我想我永远也不会原谅你把她从我身边带走。”

令他意想不到的是，丹妮低下头很沮丧，“你不应该，”她低声说，“我…我不会怪你的。”

他皱眉，困惑地摇头，但是丹妮抬起头来，眼神再次变得炽热，眼眶里含着没有流出的泪水。

“我犯了很多错误。”她承认，“你也是。”他张开嘴想要辩论，但是丹妮举起一只手，“我希望你知道，至少这一次，我很抱歉。”她耸耸肩，咬着嘴唇，“我不知道这对你来说是否还有意义，但我确实很抱歉。”

琼恩站在那儿，盯着她，比刚开始还要不解，“我会给你发短信的，好吗？”丹妮说着打破沉默，他不说话点点头，先接受她的道歉，决定待会儿再考虑那究竟是怎么一回事，“这下好了，从现在开始，除非我让她在你的泳池里游泳，否则她会一直纠缠我的。”

“好吧，”他说，不知道还能做什么，“我…没什么事了，能让我和她见面的时候告诉我一声。”

“我会的。”丹妮说，在她没来得及接着说些什么时，他就转身离开，这让他更加纠结。

开车回家的路上，他脑子里一片混乱，什么事都想不明白。

丹妮说的和他的记忆，这都——完全没有道理可言。

他将头垂到方向盘上呻吟着，越来越纠结。

抛开这一切，仍然能感觉到潜藏在背后的愤怒，就像一只等待攻击的狼，准备摄取他的心脏，让他流血而死。

他坐直身子，盯着挡风玻璃，知道为了女儿，不能让那一切发生。

丹妮和他们混乱的过去都是无关紧要的，他必须学会忘记过去，压抑自己的愤怒，这样才不会干扰他的决定。

唯一重要的是艾拉。

想到这儿，有那么一瞬间，他平静下来。

* * *

_**—回忆开始—** _

“再来一轮！”琼恩几乎没有听到罗柏叫他，转过身来才发现表哥在后面，他拿着三杯酒，砰地一声放在桌子上。琼恩已经数不清到

现在为止究竟喝了多少，他和席恩拿起杯子，咧嘴大笑，三个人都大口喝着。

琼恩分辨不出是这个酒吧里的音乐越来越响，还是他喝的太多，以至于觉得贝斯声在震动墙壁，黑暗的舞池里交错的灯光也更加明亮。他猜可能是后者。

“真不敢相信我们他妈的居然做到了。”席恩从来没笑得这么开心过，琼恩也笑了，因为自从今天早上走进达沃斯的办公室后，他一直都是这么想的，感觉就像是某个荒诞的梦境，某种太美好以至于不可能是真实的东西。

但他们来到这里，在酒吧庆祝今天早上的成功签约。

罗柏笑着，拍了拍席恩的肩膀，“从现在开始只会越来越好，我们现在可是有大靠山了！”

歌曲变了，人群从身边挤过，争先恐后地想进入酒吧。有意思的是，过去两年里，琼恩在几十家酒吧和俱乐部演出过，他们从临冬城来到君临，拼命工作想引起注意。这次是他为数不多、仅仅为了喝酒才来酒吧。他根本不应该在这里，真的，因为他不好意思做不合法的事，但是席恩和罗柏选了一个不用身份证的地方，而且罗柏为他喝的所有酒买单。

“他妈的三张专辑。”罗柏摇着头说，显然还是难以置信，琼恩和他一样——这是他们这么久以来梦寐以求的东西，没想到，最后居然真的成功了。

“我知道，”席恩回应道，“我们最好赶紧开始写歌，好吗？”

“嗯，但今晚不行，”琼恩说着又喝一大口酒，“我们那么拼命工作，好不容易有个晚上能休息，可以明天再开始。”

罗柏喝着酒笑起来，“我觉得明天宿醉的你不适合写任何东西。”

“好，”琼恩笑着承认，周围的灯光又开始闪烁，房间有些晃动，“那就后天。”

“你自己一个人写去吧，”席恩喃喃道，“我至少要一个星期。”

罗柏笑着，“好，但你最好打起精神，因为那边有群女孩正盯着你看呢。”

席恩立刻转头，琼恩很惊讶他居然没有扭到脖子，“在哪儿？”他问道，琼恩紧闭着眼笑，不知怎么的，他更晕了。妈的，也许他该喝点水什么的。

“别太激动，席恩，”琼恩说，再次看向他们两个，“我觉得她们只是在看罗柏。”

罗柏得逞地笑着，一只手抚摸着他那柔顺而凌乱的卷发，“去你的，罗柏，总是这样。”席恩叹气，罗柏无奈地耸肩。

“谁让我是乐队的门面。”他笑得更开心了。琼恩翻个白眼，今天早上唱片公司代表也是这么说的，“来吧，哥们儿，我们去看看她们中有没有人愿意接受你。”

席恩喝完酒，把杯子放在桌上，“你真是个混蛋，知道吗？”他说着肘击罗柏，然后头转向琼恩，“你来吗？”

琼恩看着那群女孩，她们正看着罗柏偷笑，他皱眉，“我不去。”作为一个有希望成为著名歌手的人，他却从来都不喜欢拥挤的人群，席恩和罗柏经常因此而取笑他。另外，他在女孩子面前通常都很笨拙。

“那你自己好好待着。”罗柏说着拍了拍琼恩的肩膀，然后就和席恩转身朝那群女孩走去，留下他一个人。

音乐声似乎变得更大，他模糊地想着要不要去喝杯水，但是酒吧里人头攒动，一想到要穿过那么多人，他的头就更晕了。

尽管如此，他也并不介意一个人坐着，看着舞池里的人们在狂欢，他又不由自主地微笑起来。

多年的努力终于有所回报，他们把一切都押上，在全国各地追逐着这个疯狂的梦想，现在，梦想变成了现实。

琼恩拿起他的酒杯，准备再喝一口，但是还没等他喝完，有什么东西撞到他的背，将他压在高高的吧台上，酒精从玻璃杯里晃出来溅在桌子上。

“哦，该死，对不起！”琼恩听到有人说，他睁大眼睛转过身来，因为面前正站着一个女孩。

房间里的人影又变得模糊，但这次琼恩不认为是酒精的原因。他眨眨眼，试图理解眼前的状况，看着面前的女孩，整个世界都扭曲起来。

她很漂亮，非常漂亮，他从没见过这么漂亮的女孩。头发的颜色像月光一样，长长的波浪从背上垂下来，她穿着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃的时候睁大了眼睛。琼恩本能地伸出手去稳住她，当他抓住她的胳膊时，一股电流穿过他的身体。她抬起头，眼睛和他对视，他瞬间无法呼吸。

紫水晶般的眼睛透过黑色的睫毛凝视着他，完美的嘴唇震惊地微微张开。他模糊地意识到自己该说些什么，但是却过于惊讶，一时间什么也想不起来，更别提说话了。

“你还好吗？”他最后说，女孩眨眨眼睛，摇了摇头。

“是的，谢谢你。”她回答，嗓音优美到令人着迷，又或许只是他喝得太醉了。妈的，她站在这里让他脑子更加不清楚了。

“有个混蛋从我身边经过，想把我推回到酒吧里。”他说，琼恩点头，“真的很抱歉，我不是故意要打你的。”

琼恩摇摇头，早就忘了洒掉的那杯酒，反正是罗柏付的钱。“别担心，”他说，尽量保持谨慎的目光扫视她。妈的，她真的很漂亮。他又和她对视，女孩嘴角的微笑表明他试图掩藏起来的举动并没有成功。

天哪，她的眼睛看起来真的就是紫色。他分辨不出这是因为酒吧的灯光，还是他醉酒中的想象，又或者确实如此。

“我是丹妮。”她最后说，头偏向一边向他走近些。

“琼恩。”他笑着说，丹妮，这名字很适合她，不知道是不是某种简称，“呃，你想不想……？”

她点点头，把杯子放在吧台上，靠在旁边面对琼恩，又有人推了一把，她靠得更近些，身上散发出的香水味令人陶醉。

通常情况下，他不是个喜欢和陌生人闲聊的人，但是他能感觉到这个女孩有所不同。该死的，她就像块磁铁，他禁不住被吸引。

“那么，琼恩，”丹妮说，再看着他时睫毛在颤动，“你为什么来这里？”

琼恩弯起嘴角，隐约意识到自己现在看起来一定很可笑，“我的乐队刚刚和一家唱片公司签约了。”

她瞪大眼睛，脸上浮现出灿烂的笑容。琼恩看到这一幕心跳加速，这可能是他见过最美的东西，“太棒了！”她说着，又走近一步，“恭喜！”

“谢谢。”琼恩说，听到她的祝贺脸颊微微泛红。这里毕竟是好莱坞——一座造梦之城，在这个地方，签约可能并不是什么稀罕事，但是丹妮看起来就像这是她听到过的，最好的消息。

“你的乐队成员呢？”她问，“他们抛弃你了吗？”

琼恩翻个白眼笑笑说，“他们在那边的某个地方，我不知道。”他朝席恩和罗柏离开的方向挥挥手，这是此刻最不关心的事情，“你呢？你们在庆祝什么？”

丹妮撇撇嘴，他立刻后悔问了这个问题，她承认道，“其实不是庆祝。”她提高嗓音，这样他才能在震耳欲聋的音乐中听到她的话，“我试镜又失败了，朋友把我拖出来，说要让我振作起来。”

“你是个演员。”琼恩说，她点点头。

“某种程度上是吧，”丹妮说，“只跑过几次龙套，我也不知道自己算不算。”

“当然算，”琼恩说，她怀疑地眯起眼睛看他，但脸上仍然挂着微笑，“我们乐队已经成立三年了，即使刚刚签约，我也不是直到现在才认为自己是个音乐家。”

她哼一声，眼睛直视打量着他，好像能看穿他一般，他的心疯狂地跳着。

“好吧，”她承认，“有道理，我想。”丹妮朝他挑挑眉毛，喝一口酒，“所以你的这个乐队，你们叫什么？我或许听过吗？”

“可能没有，除非你一直在临冬城的酒吧里闲逛。”琼恩开玩笑，她胜利地看着他笑。

“我就猜你是从北方来的。”

“是的，我们一年前才搬到这里，”他说，“觉得来南边可能机会更多。”

“我也一样，”她说。我来自龙石岛，可能比临冬城近一些，还是得搬到这儿来找更好的拍摄机会。”她摇摇头，令人陶醉的紫色瞳孔再次与他相遇，那一定是灯光的作用，他想；它们太美了，不可能是真的，但话又说回来，这么漂亮的人就活生生站在面前，没什么是不可能的，“你的乐队？”

“哦，对，”琼恩喝着酒说，“我们叫The Almost Brothers。”

丹妮微笑，但他看得出她在忍住不大笑，于是他轻笑起来，“我知道，我们总是想着要换个名字，然后就……没然后了。”

“你们怎么几乎是兄弟呢？”她问，嘴角露出一丝笑容，他耸耸肩。

“嗯，罗柏是我表哥，但我从小和他一起长大，所以他更像是我亲哥。我妈妈生我的时候还很年轻，所以她搬回来和她哥哥还有他的妻子一起住，这样就可以帮她了。”丹妮点点头，他继续说道，“席恩是我们家的朋友，但他从我十岁左右开始就和我们住在一起。他父亲是个虐待狂。他跟罗柏和我在一起的时间比在他自己家的时间还多，所以我叔叔在他父亲去世后得到了监护权。”

“我明白了，”丹妮说，点点头，“Almost brothers，好吧。”

“这名字真他妈蠢，”琼恩承认，然后丹妮开始大笑，这笑声很有感染力，他也开始咯咯笑起来，“但我们已经习惯了。”

“我喜欢，”丹妮耸耸肩说，“与众不同，出人意料，很像你。”

琼恩笑着向她走近一步，“这是在夸奖我吗？”丹妮微笑着，和他对视时眼睫毛上下摇动。

“我今晚出来就是为了喝得烂醉来忘记失败，但是却遇见了你，现在我觉得不用那么做感觉也挺好的。”

这句话让他笑得像个傻子，他低头朝她走去。

“你想再去喝一杯吗？”丹妮问道，朝他已经空了的杯子点头，琼恩看着桌子皱眉。

“我，啊，其实不行，”他尴尬地说，“我，呃……才十七岁，整晚都是罗柏在帮我买酒。”

妈的，可能不应该告诉她这些。看上去她年纪也不大，对一个刚刚在酒吧里向她承认自己年纪不到能喝酒的男孩有意思的机会微乎其微，但是她这么漂亮，他都不知道为什么她愿意和自己说话。

丹妮笑得更开心，她笑时，他困惑地眨着眼睛，“我也十七岁。”他松一口气又笑起来，“不过，我有个假身份证，等我一下，马上回来。”

当她走过他去酒吧时两人皮肤相贴，琼恩能感觉到一股电流从头顶一直传到脚趾。

丹妮离开的几分钟是整个晚上最漫长的几分钟，但最后她手里拿着两杯饮料回来，不知怎么的，她看起来更漂亮了。她笑着递给他一杯酒，他的心跳得更快了。

她很善于交谈，这让人兴奋不已，聊天自然而然地进行着，琼恩根本不需要想什么。罗柏总是嘲笑他，因为当他们外出结识新朋友时，他总是闷闷不乐，少言寡言。但是丹妮——她让他想永远说下去，如果这意味着她愿意和他呆在酒吧后面的这张小桌子旁的话。直到她开始说话，他才意识到她不仅仅是漂亮——更是聪明、机智、迷人。

他们轻松愉快地讨论着每一个话题，不知怎么地聊到电视节目，琼恩惊讶地发现她的品味和他有些相似，“哦，天哪，这一直是我最喜欢的节目之一。”丹妮叹气，酒早就喝完了，但琼恩的头还在嗡嗡作响，“结局让心碎，真是干得好。”

“嗯，我也是，”琼恩说，“结局让我一直哭个不停，艾拉莉亚·沙德是个天才女演员。”

“她确实是。”丹妮微笑着表示赞同，琼恩的心仿佛要爆炸了，有没有可能仅仅在一晚上就爱上一个人？

“这就是我想做的。”她凑近他说，好像在说某个秘密，两人的眼睛靠得如此之近，以至于琼恩可以细数出她紫色瞳孔中的银色斑点，“我就想扮演这样的角色，人们在电视剧或电影结束多年后依然记得。”

琼恩的眼睛慢慢地闭上了一会儿，陶醉其中，“你会做到的。”他说，他从没看过她演戏，但就是打心底里这么认为。

“你怎么知道？”丹妮挑起眉毛看着他，“你都不知道我会不会演戏。”

“我知道你可以，”他耸耸肩说，“我知道你会的，不知道为什么，我就是知道。”

她笑着，但是眼神里透露着不加掩饰的渴望，好像她最希望的就是他说的是实话，“或者你只是在奉承我。”

“我的意思是，我是想奉承你，”他傻笑着承认，“但这并不意味着我在撒谎——”

然后他不得不停止说话，因为丹妮忽然靠近，手按在他胸前，偏过头亲吻他。

她嘴唇紧贴着他的感觉像在放烟花，就像过去三年里他唱的每一首愚蠢的情歌。她尝起来像酒，嘴唇温暖而柔软，天啊，他认为自己可能真的爱上她了。

当他们分开时，琼恩喘着粗气，心跳快到以至于可能会骤停。他的手已经扶在她腰上，紧贴着她身体曲线的裙子丝毫没有阻挡指尖下传来的温暖。丹妮的额头紧贴着他的额头，即使穿着高跟鞋，她还是需要踮起脚尖，他俯下身来再次亲吻她，这次更快，只是为了掩饰他脸上那愚蠢的傻笑。

“嗯，”丹妮哼一声，鼻尖轻轻碰了碰他的鼻子，“比我想象中的还要好。”

琼恩笑着，“你想吻我想了多久了？”

她耸耸肩，睫毛在她抬头看着他的时候扇动着，“其实，从一开始听到你的北方口音就想了。”

琼恩笑着抓紧她的腰，把她拉得更近，“你真是不可思议，知道吗？”他问道，她的眼神变得温柔，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“你这么说是因为喝醉了吗？”她打趣道。

“我是喝醉了，但是不，”他说，她的笑得更加开心，“我这么说因为这是事实。”

丹妮笑着伸出手抓住他的卷发，然后他又亲吻她。酒吧里的声音渐渐消失，其他一切什么都不再重要，重要的是他怀里温暖的她，当她嘴唇靠近的时候，那种难以置信的感觉。他贪婪地吻着她，舌尖滑进她的双唇中，愉悦的呻吟让他浑身颤抖。他一只手缠绕在她白金色的卷发中，她的头发比他想象中还要柔软。天啊，他永远都不想放手。

“想跳舞吗？”当他们终于分开重新开始呼吸时，她抵住他的嘴唇喃喃道，琼恩点点头，他的手危险地滑到靠近她臀部的地方，她手抚摸着他的胸膛作为回应，抓住他牛仔裤的腰带，他的脑袋模糊不清，她的皮肤透过他的T恤传来的温热感令人陶醉。

琼恩从来都不喜欢跳舞，但是过去的一小时让他知道，无论她想带他去哪儿，他都会追随。

_**—回忆结束—** _

* * *

琼恩醒来时仍然可以看见那天晚上在酒吧灯光下，丹妮眼睛闪闪发光的样子。

他已经很久没有做过那样的梦了，她离开后他就经常做梦。生动的噩梦中全是他们本该拥有，却早已失去的东西。他醒来时能感觉到她就在身边，但是记起她已经离开就让他想呕吐。

酒精让噩梦停止，但这也是有代价的。

他叹口气坐起身，拍拍白灵，伸手去拿放在床头柜上的手机。琼恩想起昨天从来没有回复过席恩或罗柏的任何短信，又紧闭上眼。

关于乐队，他还是不知道该怎么办。最简单的办法就是告诉他们他决定退出——现在一切都变了，他知道了真相。艾拉需要他，他想一直陪在她身边。现在他有一个六岁的女儿，不再需要一个乐队来浪费所有空闲时间。

但心中的另一个他也在想，如果因为自己而让乐队又一次失败，罗柏还会和他说话吗？

一年前这对他来说可能没有多重要，但是想到两天前席恩和罗柏在他演奏那首歌时看着他的样子，他心中萌生出一种渴望，他想重新获得那两位挚友坚定的支持。他的兄弟们。

天啊，他突然意识到自己有多想念他们。

琼恩掀开被子坐在床上，做出决定。

他边拨号边走向厨房，白灵在他的身后蹦来蹦去。电话只响几声席恩就接起，听起来还是半睡半醒的样子。

“琼恩？”席恩问道，他似乎也听到了珊莎的声音，“你没事吧？”

“嗯，我很好，”他说，“你准备去干什么？”

席恩安静了一会儿，“呃，珊莎和我今天下午要去罗柏和玛格丽家，”他坦白，“怎么了？”

“那太好了，”琼恩说，“你觉得罗柏会介意我也去吗？”

席恩哼一声，“我想这取决于你要对他说什么。”

“我必须和你们俩谈谈，”琼恩承认，“关于……一切，现在我知道了真相。”

“好吧，”席恩犹豫着说，“我只是…”再次开口时他叹气，声音听起来很谨慎、脆弱。多年来他从未见过席恩这一面。

“现在你有个孩子，我能理解如果事情有改变，但……就是，别把我们的事情搞砸了，好吗？”

“不会的。”琼恩坚定地许诺。

琼恩吃完早餐，然后带着幽灵出去散步，中午过去得很快，刚到下午他就开车去表哥家。

罗柏和玛格丽的房子坐落在君临真正的富人区，十二英尺高的树篱环绕着整个房子。当他抵达时，大门敞开，巨大的房子若隐若现地出现在面前，即使才到车道，他都能听到从后院传来的笑声，还有可能是侄子侄女跳入泳池溅起的水花声。

房子里空无一人，他走到后门，玻璃窗外是宽敞的露台和巨大的游泳池。天啊，他都不记得上次来这里是什么时候了。可能是几年前的圣诞节。果然没猜错，他看见萝丝跳进游泳池，珊莎和玛格丽看着孩子们聊天，席恩从冰箱里拿啤酒。

他拉开门的时候每个人都转过头来看他，琼恩走到露台，“琼恩。”罗柏说，他原本正蹲着帮助本摆放好他的浮水袋，现在已经站起来，“席恩说你会来。”他皱起眉头看着他，“一切都还好吗？我们好几天没有你的消息了。”

他的语气中带着一丝苦涩，琼恩皱皱眉头。是的，也许他应该早点给罗柏和席恩打电话。

“我知道，”他穿过院子说，“对不起，只是……有很多事要处理。”

“我能想象。”珊莎说，朝身边的空椅子点点头，琼恩坐下，罗柏和席恩跟着也坐下来，“发生了什么事？席恩说你去了那里，但没别的了。”

他困惑地看着珊莎，“你没有从丹妮那儿听到什么吗？”

她摇摇头，低头看着自己的膝盖，“我发现那件事之后就没跟她说过话了。”

听见表妹的话，琼恩心中泛起一阵奇怪的疼痛，至少在某种程度上，他很感激她在这件事上选择站在他这一边，“我昨天见过她，我女儿。”他眨眨眼，急促地呼出一口气，“天啊，这么说还是觉得怪怪的。”

“我能想象，”玛格丽会意地笑着说，“她是什么样的人？”

“太完美了，”琼恩说，脸上又挂着愚蠢的笑容，“真的很神奇，她太完美了，绝对是我见过的最完美的人。”他摇摇头轻笑，“七层地狱，现在我只需要弄明白怎么做一个父亲。”

罗柏笑了，“相信我，你永远不会准备好的。”他说，“我有一半时间都不知道和这两个人一起在干什么。”

“我只想确保他们不会把房子烧了，而且晚上睡觉前没有缺胳膊少腿的。”玛格丽说，眼睛盯着她的孩子们，他们又绕着游泳池跑一圈，“如果你能做到的话，那就是成功了。”

“可靠的育儿建议，”席恩笑着说，“我会记住的。”

这倒提醒了琼恩，“忘记说了，恭喜你们。”他说着又转向珊莎和席恩。听到消息的时候，他给表妹发了短信，但是自从席恩求婚之后，他就再也没有见过她。她笑着，目光掠过手上戴着的钻石戒指，然后又转向她的未婚夫。

这让他心痛，看着他们注视对方的方式，罗柏和玛格丽也一样——这就是为什么先前他尽可能少花时间和家人在一起。

看到兄弟们和一生的挚爱幸福快乐地在一起，这让他想起自己和丹妮本该拥有的一切。

他们继续闲聊，但是琼恩回忆起和丹妮在一起时的幸福时光，当时她是他的全世界，他坚定地认为他们会共度一生。

这让他想起他来这里的原因。

过了一会儿，本在追姐姐的时候摔倒，擦伤了膝盖，玛格丽起身去抱本，她边擦着两岁孩子的眼泪边说，“来吧，我们进去，给你处理一下。”

“要我帮你吗？”罗柏说着已经站起来，一只手安慰地抚摸着儿子的背。

玛格丽对着丈夫甜甜地笑了笑，摇摇头。

“不，别担心，”她说着略含深意地瞥了妹妹一眼，“珊莎，你能跟我来吗？”

珊莎立刻抓住机会起身，“当然。”她说，罗柏在本的小脑袋上吻一下，抚平他潮湿的卷发。

“妈妈会照顾好你的，好吗，”他低声说，“没事的。”

琼恩的胸膛里燃烧着某种炽热而愤怒的东西——妒忌。看着罗柏和他的孩子们——天啊——这才是他和艾拉应该拥有的。他应该看着她长大，陪在她身边，包扎她擦伤的膝盖，在她害怕的时候安慰她。在她生命的前六年，他应该在那里。

他呼出一口气，又低头看着自己的膝盖，人们很容易迷失在“如果”和“应该发生什么”之中，但是他知道，过去是无法改变的，他所能做的就是向前看，努力弥补艾拉。

这就是他想做的，他可能错过了前六年，但从现在开始，每一分钟他都想陪在她身边。

他知道，如果不能控制住对她母亲的愤怒，那将是一个不可能完成的任务。

“看好萝丝，好吗？”玛格丽说，罗柏点点头，在她和珊莎转身进房子里之前快速吻她一下。

他们三个坐在那里沉默了一会儿，罗柏的眼睛盯着女儿，不看琼恩。他的心情又变得沉重起来，但这次是出于不同的原因，表哥的目光很尖锐。

他只是在等琼恩再次让他失望。

“好了，”席恩最后说，身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，“我再也受不了这该死的紧张了。琼恩，说出来吧。”

琼恩深呼吸，又瞥一眼他们两人，罗柏仍然坚定地望向前方。

“我还是想那么做。”他说，罗柏这才看他。

“你还想？ ”罗柏疑惑地皱着眉头问。

琼恩点点头，“是的，我愿意。如果，呃……如果你们两个还愿意的话。”

“当然，”席恩说，琼恩也没有注意到他眼中的这时才担忧消失，“艾拉怎么办？”

琼恩叹气，“我想陪在她身边，”他承认，“我想成为一个好父亲，弥补那些我没能陪在他身边的日子。“他沉默一会儿，看着他的乐队成员，他的兄弟们，“但是我一个人做不到，我需要…我需要一个发泄出口，一些其他可以参与的事。我还要和丹妮见面，如果我把愤怒都发泄在她身上，肯定不会有好事发生。”

“不，不会的，”罗柏表示同意，他眼神坚定地看着琼恩，“但如果只是为了分散对她的注意……我也不知道这是不是个好主意。”他停顿一下，“你想忘记她是一回事，但是一直和她见面……只会让你越来越生气。”

他能感觉到那些没有说出口的话。因为上次他试图用乐队来转移丹妮离开后留给自己的愤怒和怨恨时，一切都爆炸了，把他们全都拖下水。

但这次不一样，他知道，这次会不一样的。

“我不需要转移注意，”琼恩坚持说，“我需要支持，我需要你们。”

罗柏和席恩都沉默了，大吃一惊。他的心狂跳不止，刚刚承认的脆弱让他开始怀疑自己。自从乐队解散以来，他和席恩或罗柏的关系就不是特别亲密。现在向他们承认这样的事情就像是在揭露自己的灵魂，把所有事情都摊开来说。

但琼恩意识到这正是他需要做的，如果想要兄弟们回来，他必须诚实，他必须努力改正过去的错误。

其中最大的错误就是忘记了这两个人对他来说有多重要。

“关于做父亲，我他妈完全不知道该怎么办，”琼恩说，“如果我想成为艾拉生活中的一部分，我必须重新振作起来，我不知道我和丹妮之间究竟是怎么了。”他说，心跳依然加速，“但无论如何，我不能再让那毁了一切，不行，这太重要了。”琼恩瞥一眼席恩和罗柏，试图弄明白他们的想法。在把这一切深埋心底那么久以后，他讨厌这样坦白，但是如果想要重来，他们必须听见他说这些。

“我只知道我想要这个，”他承认，“这个乐队，我们，胜过一切。”

“我也是，”席恩说，看了罗柏一眼，“我加入，我想再来一次。”他弯起眉毛，最后一个没有说出口的疑问显而易见。

罗柏犹豫一会儿，但随后他的嘴角也露出一丝微笑，琼恩松一口气，他同意了，“我也加入。”

又是一阵沉默，但这次不是尴尬，而是平静。

让他感觉自己回到了属于他的地方。

过一会儿后，琼恩呼出一口气，打破平静的沉默，“我又写了一首歌。”

席恩和罗柏转过身来，怀疑地看着他，琼恩几乎想笑出声，因为他们两个脸上都露出了惊讶的表情。

“你什么时候写的？”罗柏问。

“昨天，从丹妮家回来之后。”

“你知道我们应该一起做这件事，对吧，琼恩？”席恩问道，脸上露出那个标志性的调笑。他这才意识到自己已经有多久没有在他脸上看到笑容了，这就像是来自另一个世界的梦，再次看到它，琼恩的心情也变得轻快起来。

“我不知道，可能是首垃圾，”琼恩耸耸肩，他们身后的滑门打开，玛格丽和珊莎的声音越来越近，“它就在我脑子里，所以我写了下来。”

“认真的吗，兄弟，我们不是一个乐队吗？”罗柏友善地翻了个白眼说，萝丝快速从他们身边跑过，直奔跳水板，玛格丽在后面喊着什么，但罗柏没有理会她，闪烁的蓝眼睛仍然盯着琼恩，“你不能在没有我们情况下一个人写完整张专辑！”

“也许你们两个应该爬起来写些该死的歌，”琼恩调侃道，席恩和罗柏都眨了眨眼睛，琼恩的心砰砰直跳，怀疑自己说的是不是太过分了。太过分，太轻率了。

但随后罗柏头向后仰笑着，席恩也在大笑，琼恩放松下来，和兄弟们一起开怀大笑。

这就是他需要的，这就是他在那些孤独寂静的岁月中所想念的。

罗柏看着他，脸上带着真诚的微笑，眼睛如同往常一样闪着光，琼恩胸中燃起希望。

也许他会没事的。


	3. 但你只是视而不见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者OS：终于赶上太太的进度了呜呜呜

走进达沃斯的办公室就像做梦一样。

这似曾相识的感觉十分强烈——他们三个人坐在大厅里，等着达沃斯的助手让他们进去，琼恩必须不断提醒自己，这是真的，不是过去的记忆。这是此时此刻正在发生的事，他们将复出又开始创作音乐。席恩轻踏着脚后跟，罗柏的手指敲打着大腿——他能感觉到，这对他们来说也很奇怪。

但琼恩认为这种奇怪的感觉很好，这将是他悲惨生活中的第一次改变。

达沃斯的助手出现在门口——希琳，琼恩记得她的名字好像是希琳。他原来从来没有见过她，她的年纪看上去说不定原来曾是他们的粉丝。

“他现在可以见你们了。”她微笑着说，点头示意他们跟着她走进大厅。

琼恩记得怎么去达沃斯办公室——罗柏和席恩也肯定记得——但他们还是让希琳带领他们。席恩看着他，难以置信地笑着。

琼恩知道这种感觉——这种不真实的感觉。

“什么风把你们三个吹来了。”在希琳的引导下他们走进办公室，琼恩忍不住笑了笑，他们的前任经纪人声音粗哑，带着跳蚤窝的口音。琼恩一直非常喜欢他——他们很幸运。而以前的唱片公司，天啊，琼恩真他妈的讨厌那些迪斯尼的家伙，从头到尾一直控制他们三个在合同期间说过或做过的每一件事。

“很高兴见到你，达沃斯。”达沃斯转过桌子，罗柏笑着和他握手。

“我也是。”达沃斯真诚地说，接着他转向席恩，像老朋友一样问候他。

最后他来到琼恩身边，停顿一会儿打量着他。在达沃斯审视的目光下，他的心跳加速，就像被钉在放大镜下一样。

“你看上去不错，琼恩。”达沃斯终于开口，沙哑的声音变得温和，嘴角露出一丝微笑，“我很高兴你好多了，孩子。”

“谢谢。”琼恩说着握了握达沃斯的手，他的语气也很沉重。有时候他很容易忘记，除了自己的亲人之外，还有其他人在他陷入困境时担心他。

“那么，”达沃斯回头看着他们所有人说，“你们怎么来了？”

“呃，”罗柏边说边用手抚摸着他的褐色卷发，“我们，啊……我们想复出。”

达沃斯扬起眉毛，“作为一个组合？”他说得更清楚些，“作为The Almost Brothers？”

席恩点点头，“是的，我们觉得你是最合适的人选。”

达沃斯笑了，“嗯，我从没听说你们这些人想复出，”他摇着头说，“但很高兴你们愿意。”他又坐下来，朝桌前的椅子点点头，“你们又开始写歌了吗？”

“琼恩有，”席恩笑着说，“我们已经和他一起研究过两首歌了，他似乎想自己完成整张专辑。”

琼恩瞪着席恩，“那些歌就突然出现在我脑海里，不写下来感觉很不对，但我从没说过必须把它们都放进专辑里。”

“所以，是的，我们正在制作一张专辑，”罗柏说，他看着琼恩和席恩，蓝色的眼睛充满希望，“不知道要花多少时间——但我们想再来一次，我们三个。”

达沃斯耸耸肩，“不和你们撒谎，我想你们是真的想复合。”罗柏笑了，“当你们还那么年轻的时候，就取得了那么伟大的成就——我相信你们现在将要做的任何事情都会更好。”他又看着琼恩微笑，“证明证明？让我听听那些歌？”他朝房间角落里的钢琴点头。

琼恩心跳加速，紧张起来——除了席恩和罗柏，他已经很多年没有为别人演奏过。当然，这是达沃斯，在他们成名之前，他无疑是所有人中最支持他们的，但是……他还是因恐惧而紧张。

“好，来吧，”罗柏说，“琼恩，给他弹《Used to Be》。”

琼恩站起来时席恩拍了拍他的肩，领着他走向钢琴。琼恩瞥了他一眼，席恩看着他的眼神——就好像他明白自己现在的心情有多混乱。肩上的重量，至少让他知道自己不是一个人。

“你想要副歌吗，琼恩？”罗柏问，“你想的话，我可以唱第一段。”

“当然。”琼恩坐在钢琴前说，他一点也不在乎。手指轻轻地抚摸着琴键，他呆呆地回头看着达沃斯，只是为了看看他的表情。

老人的眼神很慈祥，嘴角微微翘起，露出一丝微笑。这给他增添一些勇气——于是琼恩开始演奏。

写完这首歌之后他们做了一些改动，改写了一些部分，这样就不会像席恩说的那样“听上去太他妈的痛苦”了，但是听到兄弟们和他一起唱歌，再次和声，就像是第二天性一样，音乐倾泻而出——琼恩能感觉到他的裂痕开始愈合，溃烂已久的旧伤口开始愈合。他想知道自己为什么一开始会质疑一起复出的想法。

这就是他们的归宿，就这么简单。

结束后他们都陷入沉默，三个人转向达沃斯。难以理解他的表情，他的头微微地摇晃着，琼恩的心瞬间在恐惧中下沉。

“嗯，我是对的，”达沃斯终于说，“这将是你们迄今为止最好的作品。”

琼恩长舒一口气，罗柏在他旁边笑得像个傻子，“那么你会帮我们？”他问道，达沃斯笑了。

“我会先四处问问，”达沃斯说，“看看有没有人感兴趣。但是我认为，如果你的其他作品都是这样的话，应该会有的。”他又笑了笑，“有消息的话我会告诉你们，孩子们。很高兴你们能回来。”

当他们走出达沃斯的大厦时，琼恩感觉轻松多了，他戴着太阳镜来抵抗明亮的午后阳光，“嗯，这比我们想象的要好。”席恩说，自信的笑容又回到脸上。琼恩翻个白眼，低声笑起来。

天啊，他真的很想念这两个白痴。

“是的，”罗柏说着用手捋了捋自己的头发，“回来的感觉真好。”

“好吧，我们不要操之过急。”席恩说，“得先完成这张该死的专辑。”他转向琼恩，“琼恩，你是打算自己这么做，还是想让我们帮你？”

他对着席恩撇嘴，但并没有敌意，因为能看出他是在戏弄自己，“我告诉过你，根本不需要把它们放进专辑里。”琼恩说，“这只是一个很好的发泄方式，在我看到艾拉和丹妮之后，创作帮我理清思绪。”

席恩轻笑道，“是啊，好吧，确实能理解。我他妈可不敢想象。”

“他们怎么样？和丹妮？”罗柏问道，琼恩惊讶地转过身来。过去的两个星期里，他们仨就算聚在一起几次，罗柏也尽可能少地提起丹妮。

“呃。”琼恩皱着眉头，该怎么解释他和丹妮现在的关系呢？

“还行吧。”他最后说，席恩窃笑，“我——这很奇怪，我有一百万个理由想对她大吼大叫，但这样不会有好事发生的，所以我们一直努力保持文明。为了艾拉。”

“进展怎么样？”琼恩知道席恩明知道答案。

这一次，他真的瞪了他一眼。

“可能会更好，”他咬牙切齿地说，“上周已经好多了，但是很难不生气，因为她一直在那里。”

“我不敢想，”罗柏皱着眉说，“天啊，如果我不得不一直和前任们见面的话——”

琼恩点点头，没有理会表哥其余的话。他知道罗柏是想表示同情，但这不仅仅是和前任见面，他永远不会完全理解。永远不会知道有人无缘无故地离开，让你崩溃的感觉是什么样的。又或是像丹妮这样，隐藏秘密隐藏了这么多年。

“我只是尽量不去理会她。”当罗柏停下后琼恩说，”假装她不在，或者只关注艾拉。她才是最重要的。”他呼出一口气，“我爱那个小女孩胜过一切，我需要在她身边，所以我和丹妮之间的事在她面前不值一提。”

“这倒提醒了我，”席恩说，“我一直想问，丹妮……她知道我们的事吗？”

过了一会儿，琼恩才意识到席恩在问什么，“你是说乐队？我们复出？”席恩点点头，琼恩肩膀下垂，又呼出一口气。

“啊，不，还没有，”他皱着眉承认道，“我真的还没有……搞清楚该怎么做。我们已经如履薄冰了，不想再说任何可能…”

“任何可能让她再次离开的话？”罗柏小声说，琼恩点点头，没有直视他。

“我最后会告诉她的，”他说，更多的是为了让自己放心，“只是觉得现在不是时候。我和她已经经常吵架了，很惊讶我们居然一周都没吵架，真的。”琼恩叹口气，拇指插进口袋，“我得找个方法，在不伤害到艾拉的情况下告诉她。”

“琼恩，我不得不说，”席恩的语气立刻打破当时的紧张气氛——他害怕丹妮发现这件事，再次从他身边夺走女儿的恐惧，“我知道虽然才两个星期，但真的没想到你这么快就会站出来，我很惊讶。你真的接受了‘爸爸’这个身份，是吗？真没想到你会这么做。”

琼恩戏谑地看着他笑，“谢谢你的支持，席恩。”他说，“希望等你和珊莎有孩子以后我也能这么夸你。”

“哦，妈的，琼恩，别这么说，”席恩说，“听起来就像凯特琳阿姨，为更多的孙子孙女而唠叨，我们还没结婚呢。”

罗柏笑着推了推席恩的肩膀，向他保证道，“你结婚之后，情况会变得更糟。”

“太好了，”席恩说着翻了个白眼，琼恩也笑了，“我真是等不及了。”

* * *

在所有的表亲中，他最愿意和艾莉亚在一起，所以当她发短信问他是否愿意一起遛狗时，他欣然接受和她见面的机会。

在他发现丹妮回来之前，她已经出城工作几个星期了。他还不确定她到底是做什么的，但她的工作需要经常出差，所以她每次都要飞去布拉佛斯或其他什么地方好几个星期，这并不罕见。

她把车停在他的车道上，娜梅莉亚试图爬进前排座位，艾莉亚打开车门时冲他笑。她打了个招呼，猛地拉回娜梅莉亚，让琼恩打开后门，白灵优雅地跳进去。另一只狗的出现足以分散娜梅莉亚的注意力，她不再想着逃跑，两只狗碰头打招呼时都高兴地叫起来。

“嗨，”琼恩说着坐上副驾驶座，他们的狗听起来很可笑，他也忍不住笑起来，“谢谢你叫我过来，旅途怎么样？”

艾莉亚耸耸肩，“我想，没你身上发生的事有意思。”她又朝他笑一下，“不是吧，琼恩。我只是去鹰巢城几个星期，我不在的时候你就当爸爸了？”艾莉亚摇摇头倒车，“不敢相信。”

“是的，你说得对，”他咕哝着，“确实不敢相信。”

他们穿过山谷，来到城市的另一边，艾莉亚一直在盘问他关于艾拉的事情。最后娜梅莉亚和白灵终于平静下来，两人躺在后座上，耐心地等待着抵达目的地。

直到快到停车场时琼恩才意识到他们在哪里。

“艾莉亚。”他说，带着警告的语气，她仍然不为所动，只是看着他。

“我不认为这是一个好主意，”琼恩说，她开车通过贝勒花园的大门，继续沿着吹着大风的道路到停车场。自从丹妮离开后，他就再也没有来过这里，“我们不能去峡谷之类的什么地方吗？”

“星期五早上，那里的街道停车场简直就是噩梦，他们会扫街。”艾莉亚提醒道，“我想去一个你不会被拍到的地方。罗柏和席恩的照片传出去之后，如果你再出现在公众面前，那些八卦媒体会疯掉的。”

琼恩皱起眉头，看着表妹，“什么意思？什么照片？”

艾莉亚翻白眼，“那天你们一起去咖啡馆，你冲罗柏大喊大叫——”

“是对席恩。”琼恩提醒道，但她似乎并不在意。

“无所谓，他们俩离开时被拍到在一起。人们一直在猜测，这是不是意味着乐队要复出，但是也依然认为你已经从这个星球上消失，所以这有些粉碎了那些猜测。”艾莉亚难以置信地看着他，“你真的什么都没听说？”

“呃，确实没有？”他说，他表妹摇了摇头。

“天啊，你真的不看新闻的，是吗？”

“至少不是经常看。”琼恩耸耸肩，又皱起眉，“我倒是想起来了——你能不能关掉我的通知，这样我就不会再看到Buzzfeed给我推送的那些该死的文章了？”

他们拉住白灵和娜梅莉亚的皮带下车，然后朝公园入口走去。在大门前停下时，一阵寒冷爬上琼恩的脊梁骨，生动的回忆如潮水般涌来。

“嘿，”艾莉亚说，轻轻推了推他，“没事的，这只是个公园，别让它太影响你。”

“说得倒容易。”琼恩咕哝着，但还是跟着艾莉亚走进去。

这感觉很奇怪，就像那天和达沃斯见面一样。他穿过公园，娜梅莉亚和白灵在前面蹦蹦跳跳。他已经很久没有来过这里，但是在脑海中却清晰可见——就像烙印在灵魂深处的记忆。

值得庆幸的是，当他选择一条原来和丹妮经常走的相反方向的道路时，艾莉亚并没有反对。在公园里并没有他想象中那么糟糕，但是再去一次那个地方……他实在是不敢想。今天天气很好——很温暖，空气也没有很湿润，树叶开始变色，金色的阳光照射在上面，橙红色的树叶看起来就像在微风中跳舞的火焰。

“那么，”艾莉看了他一眼说，“我什么时候能见到我的侄女？”

琼恩耸耸肩，“只要你想，随时都可以。我几乎每天都能见到她，欢迎你和我一起去。”

“和你一起去？”艾莉亚问道，琼恩点点头。

“嗯。丹妮还没……让她来我家。”艾莉亚皱眉，“一般是我去她那里。”

“为什么不？”她追问道，“她不也是女儿吗？这是离开你以后，能做到的、最起码的事儿了。”

琼恩叹口气，“是的。不知道，但我不想逼她，让丹妮更生我的气。我不想让她带走艾拉然后消失。”

艾莉亚眼神尖厉地看他一眼，“她不能这么做，”她坚持道，“你也有权和她在一起，琼恩。你不是说她把你的名字写在艾拉的出生证明上了吗？”

“是的，她是这么说的，但我没有监护权，或者其他类似的什么。”艾莉亚摇摇头，好像他是个十足的傻瓜。

“如果她试图把她带走，你可以起诉要求获得监护权，”艾莉亚告诉他，“你对她也有作为父母的权利，至少可以得到探视权。”

“可以吗？”琼恩深呼吸，“在……发生以前那些事儿之后？”

艾莉亚笑着说，“你已经戒酒很多年了，而且从来都没有再去酗酒。我们都可以证明你完全有能力照顾那个小女孩。”

“好吧，希望事情不会走到那一步，”琼恩说，“丹妮还没有说她为什么回来，但是正在找房子。她应该不会很快离开，只要这样我就不会和她在法庭上见面。”他垂下眼，“我不想把艾拉牵扯进官司里，这对她来说已经够难了，我只想陪在她身边。”

“天啊，琼恩，你比我善良多了。”艾莉亚摇摇头说，“我会把她告到底。”

“这没有什么好处，”琼恩愤怒地答道，“天哪，我不想这样对艾拉。不管我和丹妮之间发生什么，艾拉最爱她。如果我把她母亲告上法庭——”他又低下头，白灵停下来，回头看着他，“那只能显得我是个恶棍。”

艾莉亚停顿了一下，“我想是的，”她说，语气更加收敛，“我没想到这一点。”

“算了，不说了。”琼恩急忙转移话题，“跟我说说在鹰巢城的事，我已经很多年没去过了。”

他们在花园里散步，只是聊天，消遣一段时间。琼恩认为这是一种很好的缓解方式，不用担心丹妮或者乐队什么的。只要把注意力集中在别的事情上，就像是给自己的脑袋放个假。

“这样真好，”琼恩温柔地地看着表妹说，“如果我们要那么做，发专辑，只有来这里才不会被骚扰和拍照了。所以，谢谢你带我过来。”

艾莉亚笑嘻嘻看着他说，“随时欢迎，琼恩。”

琼恩张开嘴想用同样调笑的话回答，但是手机这时响了，他停顿一下。当他从口袋里掏出手机时，白灵又跑回来，他看到来电显示是丹妮时，琼恩皱起眉。通常情况下，她只会发短信告诉他过去看艾拉。

“喂？”他回答，艾莉亚疑惑地看着他，“丹妮？”

“嗨，”她回答，听起来气急败坏，“我不能再这样下去了。”

他心下一沉，最可怕的恐惧在脑海中翻腾。她又要离开去厄索斯了，还要带走艾拉。她不希望他经常过去拜访。不得不经常和他见面——这对两人来说都是沮丧、愤怒的。“你什么意思，不能再这样了？”他问道，心开始狂跳，丹妮听上去怒气冲冲，他可以听到艾拉在背景音里对着她妈妈喊着什么。

“我再也受不了她一直求我了。”丹妮说，琼恩眯起眼睛，更加困惑，“她不停地问我关于你家游池的事。”

琼恩立刻放松下来，沙哑地笑着，“天啊，不要说这样的话。我还以为是什么很严重的事。”

“你认为这不严重，只是因为没有听她连续两个星期天天求你去游泳，”丹妮抱怨道，这让他又笑起来，“你女儿太固执了。”

“不知道她从哪儿遗传的，”琼恩说着翻了个白眼，“肯定不是从你那儿。”

丹妮叹口气，“喂，我还以为是从你那儿遗传的呢，从她一生下来我就这么觉得。”琼恩又笑起来，眯起眼睛看着温暖的正午阳光，“那么，我们今天下午能去你家吗？”她问道。

“呃，当然，”琼恩说，“老时间？”

“嗯，如果方便的话，”她回答，“你能把地址发给我吗？”

“好，我发短信给你，”他说，“两点见？”

“到时候见。”她说完后挂断电话。

琼恩把手机放回口袋，快速地瞥了一眼艾莉亚，然后继续沿着小路走下去。看着她脸上的表情，那眉头紧皱的样子，琼恩很惊讶。

“干什么？”他问。艾莉亚仍然带着怀疑的眼神摇摇头。

“你们俩听上去关系不错。”她说，这让琼恩停下来思考一会儿。事实上，这可能是他和丹妮进行过的最有礼貌的谈话了。这一次，一切都感觉很正常。没有愤怒，没有痛苦。只有他们两个，如同以前一样开着玩笑。

但一切都已经不是从前，他不能让自己和她一起掉进那个陷阱。尤其是在发生这么多事之后。

“我们没有，”他摇着头向艾莉亚保证，“我……我们不能总是冲对方大喊大叫吧，太累人了。但是我——”他犹豫一会儿后才继续说，“我们不是……朋友。如果不是艾拉，我再也不想见到她。”

艾莉亚低下头偷笑，琼恩皱起眉头，“听起来你也在试图说服自己相信这一点。”她说。

琼恩眨了眨眼，不知道该怎么回答。

“来吧，”艾莉亚不再纠缠。狗狗们开始拉扯皮带，想要继续往前走，“我们继续走。”

* * *

_**——回忆开始——** _

琼恩认为自己从来没有见过像现在的丹妮这样美丽的东西，金色的阳光映出她脸庞的轮廓，她看向他开心地微笑着。

他们整个下午都手牵着手在贝勒花园漫无目的地闲逛。几个小时前，他去她的公寓接她，一看到她就如同重生一般。过去的几个星期，她一直在高庭拍戏，不能见面很难受。一般来说，当和罗柏还有席恩从录音棚回来时，琼恩只想睡觉。但是今天，再次见到丹妮就像是给他打了一针肾上腺素。

“请告诉我你是在开玩笑。”她恳求道，这声音很有感染力，琼恩也笑了。

“我也希望那是玩笑。我们三个人都跳到桌子上，假装正在举办一场真正的演唱会——桌子都要倒了。”琼恩笑着，“另外，罗柏还不停地跳来跳去。”

“天啊，”丹妮笑道，“你妈妈怎么没杀了你？尤其是你阿姨！”

“哦，我以前从没见过她这么生气，”琼恩承认，“我真的以为她会杀了罗柏。但那年夏天，我叔叔奈德在后院为我们搭了一个舞台，不过也警告我们，最好不要再用凯特琳阿姨的家具来练习表演。”

丹妮握着他的手微笑，“这真的很贴心，”她说，“他们这么支持你们。”

“每个人都是，真的，”琼恩说，“从某种意义上说，我们很幸运。我叔叔愿意开几个小时陪我们到处跑，为小样和录音室付钱。就算是我妈妈——当我们想为了更好的机会搬到君临，她也立刻同意，和我们一起搬来了。”

她垂下眼，突然低落起来。“嘿，”琼恩说，靠近她，握住她的手，“丹妮，你没事吧？”

她犹豫了一会儿，然后坐直身子，又直视他，但是琼恩可以看出在那紫色瞳孔后隐藏着的悲伤。

“我没事，”她微笑着说，“对不起，这让我想起了我的父母。”

琼恩又皱眉，大拇指摩挲着她的手背。他们已经在一起几个月，她很少提起她的家庭——他只知道她有两个哥哥，仅此而已。

“我父亲不是那么理解，”她又低下头承认，“仍然认为当演员是一个愚蠢的梦想。我妈妈很支持我，谢天谢地，但是……”

“我知道，”琼恩说，“他不相信你还是很糟糕。”

丹妮耸耸肩，瞥了他一眼，“不知道我为什么会感到惊讶。他并不是一个……善良的人。大多数时候我根本不在乎他怎么想，他的反对不应该这么让我伤心。”

琼恩哼一声表示理解，“我甚至都不认识我爸爸。”他承认，“我很小的时候他就走了，再也没联系过我妈。”他耸耸肩，“有时候我想知道他会怎么看我现在做的事。”

“他不值得拥有你。”丹妮坚定地说，“就这样离开你，真是个彻头彻尾的白痴。”

琼恩微微一笑，“你爸爸也配不上你。”她笑了一下，“如果他看到了你身上的一点点天赋，还认为你当演员是个愚蠢的选择，那么……”他摇摇头，“也真是个傻子。”

丹妮靠在他身侧笑着，“谢谢。”她轻声说。琼恩笑了，手臂环着她继续沿小路走。

“哦，过来，我想给你看点东西。”丹妮说着拉他的手，把他从小路上拽下来，朝着花园中央的池塘走去。他能听到远处传来鸭子的嘎嘎声，孩子们正在喂鸟吃面包，中间的喷泉传来流水声。

“你看。”丹妮说，带他来到一棵巨大的柳树前，柳树摇曳的叶子如同厚重的窗帘。丹妮把它们分开，两人走到另一边，池塘水面透过树叶的缝隙在阳光下波光粼粼。那里有一条长凳，完全隐藏在公众视线之外。

“等你出名以后，我们走到哪儿都会被拍照，就可以躲在这里，”丹妮告诉他，琼恩笑了，“在花园中央，我们自己的小世界。”

“我喜欢这里，”琼恩紧紧握住她的手说，“不过，这得是在你没拿到某个好角色，赶在我们之前出名。”

“你们的专辑进展得怎么样？”丹妮问，把他拉到长椅上坐下来，她把脚放在他身下，面对着他，两人的手指互相缠绕在一起。

“非常好，现在基本上都写好了，”琼恩说，“单曲和其他所有东西也都选好了。迪斯尼的人一直在说发行一些歌之后会让我们做些其他事，拍MV，上电视节目——甚至还说要让我们拍成电影什么的。”

丹妮扬起眉毛，“电影？”她说，几乎笑了，“真的吗？你要演戏？”

琼恩笑着，“天啊，不。如果非要的话，他们可以让罗柏这么做，我发誓我是个烂演员，我只想唱歌。”

“嗯，好吧。”丹妮靠在他身上，他又笑起来，低下头，两人的额头靠在一起。

“那个，”琼恩说，心跳得很快，“我写了一首关于你的歌。”

他本来不打算告诉她的，但是，她看着他的样子，这种感觉——这和其他任何事情都不一样。这让他所创作、唱的所有歌都变得有意义。琼恩从来不是那种有很多女朋友的人——不像罗柏，甚至都比不上席恩——但是不管他和丹妮现在正在干什么，他知道一切远不止如此，他们的年纪并不重要。这真是……不一样。

“是吗？”丹妮低声说，嘴角露出一丝微笑，琼恩点点头，“是关于什么的？”

他又笑起来，双臂环抱着她，她靠得更近些，直到几乎坐在他的膝盖上，“我他妈有多为你着迷。”他说，丹妮笑了，声音清亮动听，然后她倾身吻了他。

自从第一次接吻以来，每一次接吻都是这么火热，她就像毒品，而琼恩只想要索取更多。他的手缠在她的头发上，另一只手从她背上滑下来，紧紧地抱着她，她咬着他的嘴唇，使他喘息，她的舌头在他唇间滑动。当她跨坐在他的腿上时，手攥着他的衬衫，两人的身体紧贴。琼恩感觉很温暖，贪婪地亲吻她，手指划过她的衬衫边缘，抚摸着下面柔软的肌肤。

“你看，”丹妮贴着他的嘴唇，紫色的瞳孔已经变成黑色。看着她气喘吁吁的样子，琼恩很激动，“我告诉过你这个地方很棒的。”

琼恩笑着，又吻她一次，这次节奏更慢一些。她在他的唇边轻轻叹口气，双臂搂着他的脖子，天哪，他不想离开。除了和她一起待在这里，他哪儿都不想去。

“所以我什么时候可以听一下呢？”她问，鼻尖轻轻碰了碰他的鼻子，前额仍然紧紧地靠在一起。

“嗯？”琼恩有些晕眩，“听什么？”

“我的歌，”她忍住不笑，“会放在下一张专辑里吗？”

“哦，”琼恩说，这才想起先前在谈论什么，“呃，我不确定。专辑上还有几个空位，唱片公司确实说他们想要一首慢歌，但我还没有给罗柏和席恩听过。”

丹妮歪着头皱眉，“为什么不呢？我还以为你们总是一起写歌。”

“是的，我们确实是，”琼恩说，“但是这首……是我想到的，所以我把它写下来。我不想在给你听之前给他们听。”

她弯起嘴角凑过来，迅速地吻他一下，“你真好。”她低声说，“我等不及要听了。”

琼恩心满意足地再次靠近，“我也等不及了。”

_**——回忆结束——** _

* * *

一点半后艾莉亚把他和白灵送回他家。他说如果愿意的话，可以让她留下来见艾拉，但是艾莉亚拒绝了，“我真的很想。”从她的表情来看，琼恩知道这话是认真的，“但詹德利要我陪他回家，如果我让他一个人去，他会杀了我的。”

“没事，”他说，有点庆幸自己今天能和女儿单独相处，“我们很快就会谈好一切，这样你就能见到她。”

艾莉亚离开后，他大概有三十分钟的时间把房子布置得像样一些。这并不是一个困难的任务，因为他已经打扫得相当干净了——白天也没有什么特别的事情让他操心——但他还是把散落在钢琴上的乐谱收起来，把水槽里的几个脏盘子洗干净，并且漫不经心地试图用吸尘器吸沙发上白灵的毛。这很失败，尤其是白灵中途还跳上沙发。

快到两点时，他听到丹妮的车停在车道上，白灵竖起耳朵。车门砰的一声关上，他的狗像子弹一样冲过走廊，狂吠不止。

“冷静点，白灵。”琼恩说，但这完全没有用。他一边开门，一边抓住白灵的后颈，阻止它冲出车道。

丹妮站在车旁，帮不耐烦的艾拉从她的车座上下来。“爸爸！”她喊道，看到他时脸上露出笑容。当她最终从车里爬出来跑向他的时候，琼恩的心猛地收紧，笑着看她。

“嗨，亲爱的。”他说着松开白灵把她抱进怀里，白灵在他身边转一圈。她咯咯笑着，小胳膊环抱着他。

“我想你。”她告诉琼恩，听见这话琼恩感觉自己被融化了。天啊，他太他妈爱她了。他以前从没想过要孩子，但每当她说这样的话，他就知道艾拉是生命中最美好的事。

“我也想你，”琼恩告诉她，她又笑了，眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“听说你想去游泳？”

“没错！”她说，小手抓着他的肩膀，“我一直问啊问啊问，妈妈终于答应了。”

“她没夸张，”丹妮说着关上车门，“一刻也没让我忘记游泳的事。”

艾拉看起来对自己的做法很满意，又开始笑起来。白灵已经放弃试图去引起艾拉注意的努力，而是转向丹妮。当它在她的腿边嗅来嗅去时，丹妮跳了起来，白灵的尾巴疯狂地摆动着。

“对不起，他很友好，只是不懂得保持距离。”琼恩说，“白灵，注意礼貌。”

白灵坐在她脚边，看着她低沉地叫，显然是在乞求她的注意。丹妮小心翼翼地看它一眼，然后弯下腰，轻轻地摸了摸它的脑袋。

白灵现在几乎是幸福地咕噜咕噜叫着，靠着她的手。“它很乖，”丹妮说，抬头看了一眼琼恩，艾拉还在他怀里，“是什么狗？”

“牧羊犬，”琼恩说，“尽管有时候我觉得他认为自己是只吉娃娃，总是忘记自己有多大。”

白灵扑通一声倒在丹妮的脚边，在地上滚来滚去，恳求她揉揉自己的肚子。琼恩看见丹妮笑起来，真的笑了，她跪下来挠它的肚子。

听到这声音，他浑身一震——他甚至不记得上一次听到丹妮那样笑是什么时候。她眼神明亮地笑着，他觉得自己好像被狠狠地揍了一拳。

就好像他又回到十九岁，每时每刻都试图让她那样微笑。

白灵被丹妮迷住了，她抚摸它，它疯狂地摇着尾巴。 _该死的叛徒_ ，琼恩想。难道他的狗不知道她让自己多痛苦吗？白灵应该站在他这边。

艾拉看着她的母亲和白灵，在他的怀里不安分地动着，“你想见他吗？”琼恩低声说，她兴奋地点点头，银色的卷发上下摆动。

“白灵，过来，”琼恩喊道，把艾拉放回到地上，蹲在她身边。白灵跑回来，乖乖地走到琼恩身边，“温柔点，孩子，好吗？”他说着一只手放在艾拉背上，白灵坐在她的脚边。他的头几乎和她平齐，艾拉瞪大眼睛好奇地看着它。

“艾拉，这是白灵，”琼恩说，另一只手放在他的狗身上，提醒他冷静点。“白灵，这是艾拉。”他转向女儿，推了推她，“如果你想的话，可以摸摸他，亲爱的。他很乖的。”

艾拉试探性地伸出一只手，拍了拍白灵的头。他伸出舌头，嗅着她的胳膊，艾拉笑出声。这声音鼓励了白灵，它向前走去，舔着她的脸颊。琼恩心猛地一沉，立刻伸向手抓住白灵的后领，想把他拉回来，但艾拉毫不在意，反而用胳膊搂住它的脖子。

“它是个好孩子。”她的脸现在被白灵厚厚的皮毛覆盖着，声音变得很低沉，琼恩笑了。

“嗯，他是的，”琼恩说，“你知道吗？他也喜欢游泳。”

艾拉睁大眼睛转向他，“真的吗？”琼恩只是点点头，一只手仍然抚摸着她的背。

“想看看我的游泳池吗？”琼恩问，“然后告诉我比不比得上你老房子里那个。”

“好好好！”她尖叫着，冲进他敞开的前门，“白灵，跟我来！”他的狗跟在她身后，兴奋地叫着。

“她现在真的再也不会想离开了，”丹妮说，琼恩转过身来面对她——老实说，他都已经忘记她还在这里。她双臂交叉放在胸前保护自己，肩上挎着沙滩包，“有泳池，还有白灵……”

“我没意见，”琼恩说，“她想什么时候来都可以。”他皱起眉头，“我希望她在这里，你知道的，对吧？不介意你和她一起来，而不是一直是我去找你。”

“我也想，”丹妮说，但她的表情与说的话相矛盾，“我只是……我不知道，我不想打扰你，或者别的什么”

琼恩叹口气，“丹妮，这不是我的负担。她是我女儿，我想尽可能多的和她在一起。”他摇摇头，试图抑制心中愤怒和沮丧，但却失败了，“我……我不是觉得这是什么新鲜事才这么做。我告诉过你，我是她父亲，我会陪着她。我想参与一切，如果你他妈让我参与的话。”

丹妮眼神变得尖厉，又面无表情——他现在已经熟悉这种表情了。这是在他们吵架之前会出现的表情。

他们大概已经有一个星期没有吵架，最近一直保持着非常文明的态度，琼恩想继续努力维持。这就是艾拉需要的，所以他转移话题，试图控制住自己的愤怒。

“来吧，”他说着朝门点点头，“艾拉想游泳。”

他发现女儿正在里面，固执地拉着上了锁的推拉门，看见那表情琼恩一点也不怀疑她是丹妮的女儿。白灵就在她旁边，不耐烦地抓着门。

“等一下，亲爱的，让我先解锁，”琼恩说，打开锁把门拉开。白灵跑到外面，绕着院子跑了几圈，艾拉跟在后面，然后在院子里停下来。

“这个游泳池太棒了！”她说，琼恩笑了起来。

他听到身后传来什么声响。转过身他看见丹妮站在钢琴边，手指温柔地抚摸着琴键，好像生怕琴键会在触碰下碎裂。她的眼神很游离。

琼恩犹豫了一会儿，犹豫着要不要开口。记忆如潮水般涌来——他坐在钢琴凳上，丹妮坐在旁边，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，他随意地弹奏着旋律，手牵着她的手，试图教她弹琴。当他拿到第一份真正的薪水，他就立刻买下钢琴，她笑着帮他整理小客厅里的家具。

_“琼恩，”她说着帮他把沙发推开，“都快没有地方放旧沙发了，要怎么把一架三角钢琴放进去啊？”_

_“没事的，”他向她保证，“会有办法的。”_

他几乎可以看到那些画面也在她眼前闪过，所以琼恩并没有开口。

艾拉仍然站在院子里，惊奇地看着他的泳池， “这是我见过的最好的游泳池。”她说，琼恩笑了。这里的景色确实很好——可以望尽好莱坞绵延的群山，两座热水浴缸连在一起。艾拉已经占领一张游泳椅，她把自己的衣服盖在头上，兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳。

“来，让我帮你，”琼恩说，跪下来帮她拉拉链，但她完全不在意。他设法将她身上的衣服脱掉——这可不是件容易事，因为她一直在扭动身体——但最后还是挣脱开自已的衣服，穿着闪闪发光的公主泳衣站在那里。

“谢谢你，爸爸。”她笑着说，琼恩也笑了笑，看着她可爱的小脸心又一次融化了。

她凑近亲吻他的脸颊，然后从身边飞奔而过跑向泳池。

“艾拉！”丹妮喊着，他抬头看见她站在门口，推着身后的滑动门，“先涂防晒霜。”

艾拉大声呻吟着，但是丹妮毫不动摇，挑起眉毛地看着女儿，“不擦防晒霜，不许去泳池。”艾拉又拖着沉重的脚步走回到椅子边，丹妮把沙滩包放在那里。

“但我最讨厌防晒霜。”艾拉抱怨，伸出一只胳膊给丹妮。她迅速擦着，在艾拉的皮肤上涂抹乳液，然后轻轻地让她转身涂抹她的背。

“你知道什么比防晒霜更讨厌吗？晒伤。”丹妮低声说。她看着琼恩，嘴角挂着一丝微笑，看到她似笑非笑地看着自己，琼恩倒是大吃一惊。

“怪你爸爸去吧，亲爱的，”丹妮说，“你这北方人的皮肤是从他那儿遗传的。”

琼恩笑着，投降地低下头。白灵向他走来，琼恩出于本能地抚摸它，“对不起，艾拉。”他说，“我在太阳下也总是会被晒伤。”

丹妮涂完以后放开艾拉，再次跑向游泳池时，她的笑容又变得灿烂起来。艾拉光着脚在石砖上跑着，丹妮在她身后喊，“记住，要小心。”艾拉点点头，尽管琼恩并不相信她真的有听见母亲在说什么。

艾拉跳进水池时白灵叫起来，她尖叫时发出的笑声被水花声淹没。过了一会儿，她又浮出水面，银色的卷发贴在头上，笑得很开心。

她挣扎着爬上梯子，从游泳池里出来。白灵绕着她转了一圈，尾巴摇动着。

“你觉得怎么样？”琼恩叫道，艾拉笑了。

“你的泳池太棒了，爸爸，”她说，丹妮笑着把艾拉随意丢弃的衣服放进沙滩包里，“快看我！”

琼恩目光跟着她，她又一次跳进泳池，小小的身体溅起的水花竟然这么大。

她的头浮出水面时，她开始问，“看到了吗，妈妈？爸爸？”

“太不可思议了，”琼恩笑着说，“我从来都没见过那么大的水花！看，都溅到了白灵身上。”

艾拉转身看着他的狗，白灵正在抖落浇在它身上的水，但它还是走向艾拉，她笑着抚摸它，“对不起，白灵。”它又舔了一下她的脸颊，似乎是原谅了她，艾拉笑起来。

“嘿，亲爱的，过来。”丹妮说，艾拉开心地跑过去，“我来给你编辫子，这样头发就不会影响你跳水了”

艾拉坐在椅子的另一端，顺从地转过身，这样丹妮就可以给她编头发。即使艾拉一直动来动去，丹妮还是巧妙地将她的头发梳理成一条整齐的辫子。丹妮微笑着看女儿转过身来，“好了，现在它不会妨碍你了

“谢谢妈妈。”艾拉笑着说。

“好吧，继续，再来一次，”丹妮眼神温柔地说，“你要练习，说不定哪天能优秀到有人请你去参加奥运会呢。”

艾拉开心地笑着，丹妮也弯起嘴角，她俯下身，在女儿的鼻子上落下一个吻。这让艾拉又咯咯地笑起来，她伸出双臂紧紧的拥抱着丹妮。

琼恩也看着她们两个微笑，丹妮把一缕头发别到艾拉的耳朵后面，然后对着泳池点点头，“去吧，再跳一次。”她说，“我敢肯定你这次溅起的水花更大。”她笑着，“不过，也许可以等到可怜的白灵走到一边再开始。”

“好！”艾拉说着，跑回了泳池，“白灵，退后。”丹妮命令道，它叫起来，艾拉正准备跑向游泳池，它顺从地退到一边。

琼恩认为这次跳水和上次基本一样，但却并不妨碍他和丹妮在她从水下露出小脑袋时欢呼，“艾拉，干得漂亮。”他说，丹妮笑得很开心。两人对视，琼恩发现丹妮眼神中的温暖也融化了他。

有那么一瞬间他忘记了。有那么一瞬间，只剩下他们和女儿——他们一起创造的这个了不起的小女孩。

然后痛苦的感觉又折返。背叛，心碎。六年来这样的时刻，她都违背他的意愿从他身边夺走。

琼恩垂下头看向别处。他不能忘记。他不能让内心做出决定，选择抛开痛苦，去追随温暖的目光和灿烂的笑容。如果可以，他希望再也不和丹妮见面——他必须不断提醒自己什么才是有益的，那种想法很危险。他不能失控，不能重新变回老样子。

但是艾拉的生活中不可能没有丹妮。琼恩呼出一口气，用手擦擦脸。这就像在走钢丝，随时都有坠落的危险。

这种危险太恐怖。他不能忘记过去发生的一切。因为如果选择忘记，一切重蹈覆辙，他也不知道自己是否还能挺过去。

为了女儿，他需要在这里。

琼恩避免看向丹妮，而是全神贯注地看着艾拉在游池爬进爬出，一跳接着一跳，溅起的水花落在露台上。真不知道她怎么这么精力充沛，他光是想想都觉得筋疲力尽，但她似乎可以一直这样下去。

艾拉终于厌倦泳池，转而去和白灵一起玩，和它在院子里跑来跑去。她找到一些它的网球，当她扔出去的时候，他的狗也跟着跳起来，尾巴开心地摇动得飞快。

“艾拉，拿上你的毛巾。”丹妮把毛巾从肩膀上抖落下来，扔到草坪中间。艾拉似乎没有听到丹妮的话，因为她一直在追白灵，试图拿回它嘴里的网球。

丹妮翻个白眼站起来穿过草坪，在艾拉踩到毛巾之前将它捡起。午后阳光照射在泳池上，水面仍然因为艾拉之前的玩耍而泛着波浪。

丹妮走过来坐在他旁边的空游泳椅上拿出毛巾晾干，她交叉着双腿，手紧握在一起。她没有看他，只是看着艾拉再次把球扔给白灵，尖叫着大笑追着它跑过草坪。

他们俩之间的紧张气氛太压迫人了。丹妮终于打破沉默，“你家真不错。”琼恩叹口气，瞥了她一眼。

很奇怪，几年前两人还可以敞开心扉，现在只剩无意义的闲聊和陈词滥调。

“谢谢，”琼恩回答，眼睛又看向艾拉，她抱住白灵，它摇动着尾巴试图舔她的脸，“这院子对白灵来说是个好地方。我喜欢它的私密性，没有邻居试图越过篱笆窥探我。”

丹妮点点头说，“听起来很完美。”她停顿一会儿，沉默又变得沉重起来，“有几个月我们在布拉佛斯拍戏，我在乡下租了一间房子。和这个很像——感觉周围几英里内都没有人。艾拉可以在后院里跑来跑去，她很喜欢，到处都是柠檬树。”

琼恩紧闭上眼睛，努力不让愤怒和伤害再次控制自己。他……最近心情一直都很好。然后她又来了，说着当他在这里崩溃时，独自抚养女儿的生活有多美好，就像是在故意激怒他。

“你干什么？”琼恩低声问，语气中的愤怒无法掩饰。丹妮不说话，他能感觉到她正在注视他，但他拒绝对视。

“你什么意思？”她的语气很谨慎，小心翼翼，“我在……聊天，你宁愿我们安静地坐在这里吗？”

“我愿意。”他厉声说，“看在艾拉的份上，我答应过要有礼貌，但如果你继续说在厄索斯的生活有多完美，我就不能保证了。”

他看向她，这才看到她眼神中的沮丧，她叹气后反驳道，“如果你不再坚持说我在厄索斯的生活是完美的，我会非常感激。就像我之前说的，你根本不知道我离开后的生活是什么样子。”

“我当然知道。”他说，已经太迟——心跳加速，挫败感在胸腔积聚，愤怒开始占据上风。从康复中心出来后，他一直很擅长压抑自己的情绪，不去感受，现在丹妮回来了，他觉得自己只是一直在用胶带修补随时都会决堤的大坝。

“我知道你去那里拍摄那该死的电视剧，这显然比我们的关系更重要，”他反唇相讥，“我知道你找了一个新男友，还有一群新朋友，然后上了全国各大杂志的封面，吹嘘自己的一切有多美好。”

丹妮又叹口气，也愤怒地皱起眉，双臂交叉看着他，“那你呢？”她问道，“耶哥蕊特怎么样？你的世界巡演又怎么样？”

琼恩愣住了，瞪着她，“至少我等了一段时间才和耶哥蕊特在一起。”他说，愤怒的利爪扎进他的身体，“飞机刚在厄索斯降落你就开始和达里奥上床。”

她张大嘴，眼睛像要喷火一般，琼恩认为她或许和自己一样愤怒，“你他妈的有什么毛病？”

“你知道我有什么毛病，”琼恩冷笑道，“你害怕我会毁了你的生活，所以把我女儿藏起来六年。”

“我的天哪，琼恩，”她生气地说，“我知道我不告诉你艾拉的理由很自私，但并不是因为觉得你会毁了我们的生活。”她摇了摇头继续说，“你知道，这是双向的。在我离开之后，看那群媒体报道，你的生活看起来也不错。”丹妮看着他不说话，这只让他更加生气，“说实话，我都不知道你的情况有多糟糕，直到我——”

她突然停了下来，垂下头，琼恩高度警惕起来，“直到什么？”他问道，但是丹妮摇摇头，拒绝与他对视。

“直到我和珊莎谈过以后，”她说，“我……珊莎终于全都告诉我了。”

像是有什么东西扎进他的脖子，他的脊椎一阵颤抖——像是一种不祥的预感，又或是一个半遗忘的梦。但是艾拉冲了过来，白灵在后面追她，琼恩不得不把愤怒推到一边，当女儿冲进他的怀抱时，他微笑着。

“白灵是最棒的狗狗。”她说，琼恩笑笑。

“是的，我也这么认为，”他说，抚平她湿漉漉的卷发，“你们俩玩得开心吗？”

“是的，”她说，她的笑容是如此的灿烂，他的心都快要爆炸了。先前所有的愤怒，所有的痛苦，只要看一眼她的小脸，现在全都消失不见，“白灵很会捡球，但它不会总是把球还给我，让我再扔一次。”

他又笑了。白灵来到艾拉身后，鼻子轻推她的肩膀。他几乎和她一样高，天啊。“有时候他捡到球后太兴奋，忘记了要还回去。”他说，“也可能是只是它想让你去追它。”

艾拉咯咯地笑着，换了个姿势坐在他的膝盖上，又去抓白灵。她的泳衣还是湿的，琼恩觉得这可能也弄湿了自己的衣服，但他一点也不在乎。“记得温柔一些。”丹妮说，她点点头，认真地抚摸着白灵的头。它舒服地闭上眼睛，耷拉着舌头享受艾拉爱抚。

“它要是能和我们一起回家就好了。”艾拉叹口气，她的小手陷进白灵柔软的皮毛里。听了她的话琼恩心里很难受——尽管这话很天真，他知道她这么说并不是为了伤害他，但这里……并不是家。他是多余的存在。对女儿来说，丹妮在的地方才是她的家。

“我不认为巴利斯坦先生会喜欢的，”琼恩撇开心中的痛苦说，他看到丹妮睁大眼睛看着他，但他没有理会。不管怎样，这都是她的错——女儿不认为他是‘家’的一部分，他不想要她的怜悯，“它一直会掉毛。”

“别担心，亲爱的，”丹妮温柔地笑着， “你随时都可以过来，想看多久就看多久。”

“当然，”琼恩补充道，“它会一直在这里，见到你也总是很兴奋。”

艾拉生气了，“这不一样，”她争辩道，“等妈妈找到房子之间，也许我们应该住在这里。”琼恩心下一沉；身旁的丹妮咳嗽起来，好像被什么东西噎住一样，“这样我就可以一直和白灵玩了。”

“呃，”琼恩说，尽量不笑也不惊慌。他想知道艾拉对他和丹妮的关系了解多少。是否知道他们为什么不在一起，“那你可能会讨厌他的。”琼恩说，“你知道吗，它喜欢睡在床上。每天晚上我醒来，都能发现他偷走了所有的毯子。”

艾拉笑了，又拍了拍白灵，“我会和你分享我的毯子，白灵。”她说，琼恩发誓看见白灵笑了。他的狗站起来，头推到艾拉的膝盖上，舔着她的脸颊。

“我们再去抛球吧。”她说着从琼恩的膝盖上站起来，再次跑过草坪，白灵一边追她一边狂吠。她抓起丢在草地上的球扔得很远，球滚到泳池里。白灵没有那么容易被吓住，它立刻跳进水里去捡球，挣扎着把球叼出来，骄傲地夹在嘴里。它停在艾拉面前，抖抖身子，艾拉尖叫着笑起来，试图挡住从它雪白皮毛上飞出的水珠。

“对不起，”丹妮站在他旁边说，声音很小琼恩几乎听不见。他固执地仍然盯着艾拉，试图阻止心中逐渐升起的盲目的愤怒，“她不明白……房子的事。”她说，“我很抱歉她提起。”

他摇了摇头，“没关系，”他说，这并不是艾拉的错——都是丹妮选择的结果。“我知道她不是很明白自己在说什么。”琼恩看着她，犹豫着是否要问下一个问题，“她知道我们曾经在一起过吗？”他说，丹妮低着头叹气。

“我不确定。”丹妮说，“我从来没有明确地告诉过她我们的过去，如果你是这个意思的话。也不知道她清不清楚我们在她出生前在一起过。”她耸耸肩，“她不太懂正常家庭是什么样的。”

“怎么，你没跟你所有的男朋友炫耀她吗？”琼恩厉声说道，内心的怒火再次燃烧起来，丹妮翻个白眼，仍然拒绝看他。

“什么男朋友？”她反驳道，“作为一个一直躲着媒体的单亲妈妈，你到底觉得我的感情生活应该是什么样的？”丹妮怒视着草坪，“我并没有告诉我所有的追求者关于她的事，几乎没有人知道她。”

“哦，那达里奥呢？他知道，不是吗？”尽管相当肯定这个问题的答案他还是问道，她锐利地看着他，美丽的双眼满含怒火。

“你认真的吗，琼恩？”她问道，他又转过身来面对着她，“他当然知道她。拍第二季的时候，我他妈还在片场给她喂奶呢。”

琼恩不说话，他没有考虑到这一点。这应该是显而易见——直到大约一年前，她还在出演一部广受欢迎的电视剧，但是一想到她其实一直和艾拉一起拍戏，在厄索斯独自照顾孩子，还要继续努力工作——天啊，想到这里他就有些心碎。如果知道的话，他本可以帮助她的，他原本可以陪在她身边。在她离开之前，他想要的只是支持她的事业和梦想，让她的生活更加美好，就像她为自己所做的那样。虽然他对她的离开很生气，但是他还是爱她的。为了抚养他们的女儿，他会瞬间抛弃一切，分手真该死。而她……她完全剥夺了他选择的权力。

“这不关你的事，”丹妮打破沉默，琼恩眨眨眼，从幻想中抽身而出。她的声音很平静，但是语气中的苦涩不容忽视，“因为我们当时已经分手了，我有权利和任何我喜欢的人上床，但是我和达里奥之间从来就没有什么。”

琼恩又眨眨眼，在她离开后，他可能是已经醉得一塌糊涂，但是还没有晕到会记错的地步。

“你在说什么？”他摇摇头说，“我看到八卦新闻了，丹妮，到处都是你们俩。”

“那是假的，”她反驳道，“只是一个宣传噱头，那是PR，琼恩。我们两个从来都只是朋友。”

他愣在原地，试图理解这些话。

“什么？”琼恩转向她，但她没有看他，“为什么？”

“嗯，我们有一部电视剧即将播出，带着一个婴儿全国宣传很难，”她反驳说，“明星之间的虚假恋情可以弥补一下，也会给电视剧带来热度。”

她转向他，眼神虽然愤怒，但也很痛苦。这让他犹豫片刻。

“你真觉得我会那么做吗？我做得出那种事？一离开就和别人在一起？”

琼恩呼出一口气，回头看着女儿和他的狗，他们俩都懒洋洋地躺在草坪上，“我还能怎么想？”他喃喃自语，心中的苦涩涌出来，伤口又被撕裂开，“为什么不相信你真的和他在一起？你才是那个离开的人。”

丹妮冷哼一声挺直身子，“我离开并不意味着没有任何感觉。”她说，“天啊，琼恩，我以为在所有人当中，你最清楚不要相信在八卦新闻上看到的一切。”

“不只是八卦，丹妮，到处都是，”他厉声说，“我还能怎么想？好像所有人都在谈论你在潘托斯过得有多好。”

“珊莎呢？”她反驳道，琼恩眯起眼睛，她的眼中和自已一样也出现了火光，“嗯？你有没有去问过唯一一个还和我有联系的人，我到底过得怎么样？”

琼恩犹豫一会儿，因为……没有，他没有。丹妮离开后，他从来没有和她聊起过丹妮。老实说，他认为自己在丹妮离开后根本没有就和珊莎说过话——那些年的记忆很模糊，又或许是他根本就想不起来。

“我不认为有必要这么做。”琼恩粗声粗气地说，试图控制自己的愤怒，压下伤痛，但是天啊，她身上的某种东西总能把他的怒火引出来，就像内心深处喜欢被丹妮折磨一样。

“我看到了那些照片，那些采访，听说了你的新生活。”他又看向她，“我很了解你，知道你什么时候在演戏，什么时候是真实的。”

丹妮脸上愤怒的表情消失，又戴上那个冷漠、难以解读的面具。她小心翼翼地控制着自己的语气，“我猜你并没有你想象中那么了解我。”

琼恩又呼出一口气，选择一条更容易的路——决定让愤怒多支配自己一会儿，“确实。”他说，“我本来以为我认识的那个女孩从一开始就不会离开我。”

丹妮转过身去，双臂交叉放在胸前，拒绝看他。很好，他想，他内心的野兽需要复仇，火和血满足地嚎叫着。在她做出那些事后，她应该和他一样对这一切感到愧疚。

但是他内心深处的一小部分又很后悔，想要把她抱在怀里，道歉，擦干她的眼泪。显然，他从未忘记如何关心丹妮，如何让她微笑。那一部分很弱小，大多数时间都被沮丧和愤怒所遮蔽，但他能感觉到它就在那里，刺痛、啃噬他的心。

“珊莎知道吗？”琼恩问，她早些提到的时候他就想问。他努力不让自己的声音里充满敌意——内心的那一小部分请求他停止伤害她，哪怕只是一小会儿，于是他听从了。

丹妮转过身，困惑地看着他，“她说不知道艾拉的事。”琼恩说，丹妮的肩膀耷拉下来，“但我知道你们俩谈过了。你告诉她了吗？”

“不，”丹妮说，“天啊，不，我从没告诉过她，从没想过让她陷入那种两难的境地。”她深呼吸，看起来很脆弱——他心中叛逆的那一部分又开始疼痛，想要紧紧抱住她，解除她的痛苦。

“只有弥桑黛，我妈妈，和巴里斯坦知道，”她说，“达里奥和我的制片人也知道，一些其他同组演员也知道，但他们不知道她是你女儿。”她耸耸肩，仍然低着头，“可能猜到了，但从来没有问过我，我也没告诉他们。”

他只是点点头，眼睛又盯着艾拉和白灵。看着他们俩，这再一次缓解了他内心的紧张，缓解了他渴望成为保持友好和内心无法熄灭的愤怒之间无休无止的拉锯战。

艾拉再次伸出双臂拥抱白灵，开心地看着他，琼恩也回以微笑。

这一次，愤怒失败了。

* * *

琼恩发现，没有艾拉的日子十分空虚。

有时候这会让他奇怪为什么自己这么长时间都没有失去理智。多年来，他一直习惯了单调的日常生活，现在却感到空虚和不安。他遛白灵，锻炼，打扫房子——但一切都很安静，没有笑声和噪音，没有小脚跑过走廊朝他走来。他是怎么在这种阴暗下活下来的？

本来今天下午要去丹妮家再见艾拉，他发现自己在倒计时，不安地在屋子里踱来踱去。他会早点过去，但艾拉早上要和家教一起写作业，丹妮警告过他，如果他去帮她，她就会分心，从一开始就完不成作业。

最后决定改动一下之前和罗柏还有席恩讨论过的，《Strangers》里需要变动的地方。他坐在钢琴旁边演奏着旋律，白灵蜷缩在长凳边。他全神贯注地听着音乐，甚至没有意识到门铃响了，直到白灵从地板上爬起，沿着走廊飞奔而去，指甲在硬木地板上剐蹭着，把他脑袋都要叫破了。

琼恩皱起眉跟着他的狗，现在谁会来？即使现在丹妮回来了，他也没有很多访客。

琼恩把门打开，白灵跑到车道上围着罗柏转圈，开心地摇动尾巴。他的表哥笑着，伸手摸了摸白灵的头，然后又抬头看琼恩。

“嗨，”罗柏说，琼恩觉得他看起来……很害羞，几乎有点紧张。琼恩已经很久没有看到他表哥这幅模样，“呃，你介意我进来吗？”

“当然不，”琼恩说着拉开门，“白灵，别闹了，进来吧。”

他的狗顺从地小跑着跟在罗柏后面，跟着他们俩进了客厅，“怎么了？”琼恩问道，他拍拍白灵，它跳上沙发，坐在他的大腿旁。罗柏看起来仍然很紧张，搞得他也跟着紧张起来。

罗柏叹口气，肩膀耷拉着，“那个，我突然想到，我可能有点傻。”他说，琼恩忍不住笑起来。这是他没想到能从罗柏嘴里说出来的话。

“我当然不会反对你这么说自己，”琼恩说，罗柏友好地翻个白眼，“但是介意详细说明一下吗？”

罗柏腼腆地笑了笑，低下头，“我觉得，也许在你发现自己有个该死的孩子后，再追问乐队的情况有点……不善解人意。”

琼恩又笑了，“也许吧。”

“对不起，琼恩，”他说，眼神中的真诚——天啊，他已经很久没有看到过了。至少不是在针对他，“那太糟糕了。我无法想象知道有她这么个人存在是什么感觉，我满脑子想的都是乐队。过去的两周里，一直都是这样——”他停下来摇摇头，“真的很抱歉，就这样。”

“没关系。”琼恩说，罗柏居然会想到要道歉，这让他很感动。毕竟第一次就是他毁了乐队——自己可能不值得他这么做。

“不是没关系，”罗柏说，“天啊，乐队对我来说很重要，但即便如此，萝丝和本在我心里也总是第一位的。我希望你知道，我不指望你把艾拉放在我们之后。”

“谢谢你，罗柏。”琼恩说，惊讶地发现自己突然如释重负。直到罗柏提起这件事，他才意识到之前其实也有担心，“我是认真的。”他继续说，“我想要这个，我需要这个。但还是得把艾拉放在第一位，我想确保努力弥补……我错过的一切。”

罗柏靠在沙发靠垫上，皱着眉头，“她什么反应？”他问道。“她是不是…生你的气，因为你不在她身边？”

“没有，谢天谢地，”琼恩说，然后才意识到，在他知道有艾拉的这几个星期里，他几乎没有向罗柏提起过她。有另一个人一起讨论，感觉还不错。罗柏并不真正理解这种感觉，但他也有孩子，至少是个开始，“我…至少这是丹妮做的唯一一件好事，她从没在艾拉面前说过我的坏话。”

罗柏生气地说，“她连女儿的事都不告诉你，这是她唯一能做的了。”他一只手摸了摸自己的卷发，“我还是不敢相信。只是……我想起你们俩，在她离开之前，我甚至不能……我甚至不能把当时对她的印象和现在对她的了解联系在一起。她看起来完全变了个人。”

罗柏警惕地看着琼恩，然后又垂下头，看着地板，“我想……真的，这才是我担心的事情。有艾拉，我从没想过你会把乐队放在第一位，琼恩，但我害怕丹妮再次介入我们之间。”

就是这个，琼恩想。这才是一切的根本原因，不是吗？丹妮。“她不会的。”他说，“这次我不会让她得逞的。这不一样。”

“是的，我知道。”罗柏说，但是看他的表情，琼恩有些怀疑，“她回来让我很紧张。上次她离开，我们差点失去你

这让琼恩犹豫一会儿，因为他本以为罗柏会继续说丹妮的离开最终是如何导致乐队崩溃的——而不是表现出对他健康的担忧。他甚至不确定自己是否相信罗柏说的话，因为上次，他去完一趟康复中心才得到表哥的关注。但是这次他看到了罗柏的眼神，这一次，他看到了真正的关心。

他还没有完全习惯再次看到那种眼神，但看见它，他的愤怒也消失了。

“上一次，我爱上了她，”琼恩低下头，“上一次她趁我不备伤害我。现在，我…我不在乎她，我只在乎艾拉。如果丹妮再试图消失，我就在她离开的那一刻派一个该死的律师团盯着她。”他停顿一会儿深呼吸。这可能是真的，但是承认自己不在乎丹妮让他觉得很难受。这与他长久以来的想法相悖，就像背叛了自己的灵魂。

“我不会再让她带走艾拉了，”琼恩说，“她……她才是最重要的。”

“是的，她是。”罗柏点点头，琼恩微笑着，想起她昨天和白灵一起在游泳池边跑来跑去的样子。

“还是很难接受，”琼恩承认，“她站在我面前，但感觉还是不太真实。但是天啊，她会叫我爸爸，或者跳到我怀里，就好像整个世界都变了，你知道吗？我甚至都不记得在有她之前，我为什么而活了。”

通常情况下，他不好意思大声说出这些话——尤其是和罗柏，他已经很多年没有真正和他交心。但是罗柏点点头，他的眼神表示完全明白琼恩的意思。

“萝丝出生的时候我也是这个感觉。”他说，“玛格丽把她放在我怀里，感觉一切都失重了。我看着她，立刻就忘记她出生前的生活是什么样的。”

琼恩垂下脸点头，努力不让痛苦渗透，因为天啊——他应该和艾拉一起经历这些。他应该在她出生的时候抱着她，哄她入睡，在凌晨一点醒来安抚她的哭泣。他应该陪在她身边，但现在再也回不到过去。

“怎么了？”罗柏担忧地问，“琼恩，你没事吧？”

“是的，”他有些紧张，“对不起，我只是……这让我想起我错过的一切。”

罗柏看起来有点内疚，他也低着头，“我明白。”他不明白，这就是问题所在，但是琼恩仍然保持沉默。不管他和罗柏之前发生了什么，现在就像回到过去，这感觉如此美好而熟悉，他不想现在对他发火而毁掉这一切。

“我…乐队解散后，我知道我不应该生那么久的气。”罗柏承认。琼恩的头猛地抬起来——他从来没有听罗柏谈论过解散的事。即使在他从康复中心回来后，他重新逐渐出现在琼恩的生活中，‘解散’也一直是个禁忌。

“我终于意识到，对那些无法控制的事情一直耿耿于怀不合适。”他说，“当然，那很糟糕，但有时候你必须…专注于现在所拥有的，充分把握它。”

 _你说得倒轻巧_ ，琼恩想。没有人把你的孩子藏起来那么多年。但他不说话，因为罗柏说的没错。如果他一直纠结于这件事，就永远也不可能成为艾拉需要的父亲。

“昨天她说希望能带着幽灵一起回家，”琼恩低着头说，“然后我意识到她说的家是丹妮，不是我。”

罗柏身体前倾深呼吸，“我很抱歉，琼恩，”他说，即使他不知道那是什么感觉——自己的孩子认为自己是多余的，但他知道罗柏是认真的，“我都不敢想象。但她会明白的，才几个星期而已，她已经爱上你了。她只是需要习惯这一切，很快就不想离开这里了。”

琼恩笑了，“她昨天建议和丹妮搬到这里来，然后再去找房子，”他说，罗柏也笑了，“丹妮听见的时候真的要着火了。”

“天啊，孩子们真是天真。”罗柏笑着说，他坐直身子，头偏向一侧，“但是，你或许是应该把一间客房改成她的房间备用，这样她在这里就有一个属于自己的空间，可能对你之前提到的有帮助。”

“嗯…”琼恩低声说，这主意不错。这样的话，艾拉就可以在这里多待一会儿，比如周末什么的——

“我喜欢这个想法，”琼恩说，“呃，谢谢你，罗柏。”

罗柏弯起嘴角，“不客气。”

“我还是不知道自己在做什么，”琼恩抚摸着白灵承认道，“有些不知所措，我想成为一个好爸爸，但不知道该怎么做。”

罗柏笑了，“相信我，琼恩，没有人真的知道自己在做什么。任何否认的人都是在骗你。”他耸耸肩，“有一半时间我都不知道和萝丝还有本在一起干什么。你只需要尽力，真的，不需要做到十全十美。”罗柏笑得更开心些，“如果需要任何东西——建议，帮助，或者只是个可以倾诉抱怨的人——我会永远在你身边的。”

 _永远在你身边_ ，从没想过会从罗柏口中听到这种话。

“谢谢，”琼恩说，罗柏笑了，“我一定会多去打扰你的。”

“但记住，玛格丽的建议可能比我的好。”他补充道。这一次，当罗柏开始大笑时，琼恩也跟着他轻松地笑起来。

* * *

_**——回忆开始——** _

“我不知道，我还是不喜欢。”

琼恩不再弹吉他转而怒视席恩，“还是不喜欢是什么意思？”他问，“你都重写了八遍了！”

“我知道，但还是觉得听起来不对，”他说，罗柏翻个白眼，把一张皱巴巴的纸扔向席恩的头。

“席恩，别这么挑剔，”罗柏告诉他，“这听起来不错。”

“好吧，‘不错’可能还不够！”席恩沮丧地仰起头说，“你知道，这不是临冬城的某个俱乐部，这他妈是一张国际专辑。”

“席恩，”琼恩尽量不笑，“冷静点，天啊，你过会儿会想明白的，好吧？我们不需要今天完成它。”

“我想是的，”他不满地瞥琼恩一眼。罗柏笑着看向琼恩，然后注意力又飞快地回到面前的笔记本上。

琼恩也看着旁边的纸，席恩弹奏时，他写下那些潦草的和弦。他眯起眼睛研究这些笔记，在脑海中演奏着。

“如果用之前那个呢？”琼恩建议道，“就是在开始合唱的地方，歌词也押韵，所以也可以用同样的旋律。”

罗柏和席恩都瞪大眼睛看着他，“或许可以，”席恩说，“等等，弹给我听听。”

琼恩重新调整吉他后准备演奏，看一眼扩音器，确保音量仍然是最小。现在最不需要的就是走廊对面那个邪恶的女人再因为太吵而责骂他们。

“嗯，我喜欢。”席恩说完后在笔记本上翻找着，“如果把它改成‘bottom line’呢？感觉这样听起来会更好。”

“嗯，我喜欢，”罗柏表示赞同，“我们从头开始吧。”

席恩也拿起吉他开始弹奏开场，琼恩从沙发上爬起来唱歌，罗柏控制鼓点，跟着席恩演奏。

“罗柏，你要错过了！”席恩一边弹吉他一边说，但罗柏对他的大惊小怪不以为然，慢悠悠地拿起遥控器，把它当成麦克风开始唱起来，节奏完美，没有错过一个节拍。

琼恩笑着加入和声。当罗柏像那样跳着舞穿过客厅，挤进到他身边时，很难不被吸引，所以他也举起遥控一起唱歌。

席恩深情地对他们翻了个白眼，但这并没有阻止他加入罗柏，这时琼恩正在唱第二段副歌。唱到高潮时不知怎么的他们都爬到了咖啡桌上，边跳边唱，就好像面前有一群真正的观众，而不仅仅是公寓客厅里不协调的家具，他们三个都站在上面，好像罗柏手中的遥控器是一个真正的麦克风。

唱完后整个公寓陷入沉默，最后一个音符逐渐消失，他们都因为即兴表演而气喘吁吁。席恩眼中先前的沮丧现在已经消失，他们都笑了。

“好吧，你是对的，”席恩承认，“这样听起来好多了。”

“我觉得就是这样了，”罗柏拨开额头上的卷发同意道，“没有比这更好的了。”

“很好，因为我也没有建议了。”席恩说，琼恩笑着从桌子上跳下来，把吉他放回到沙发上。

“快点，在我妈回来对我们大喊大叫之前从桌子上下来。”琼恩说，上次抓住他们的时候，她威胁说如果他们继续站在这张桌子上表演，她就把桌子搬走。它还没坏真是个奇迹。

“那些和声听起来也很不错，”席恩说着跳下桌子，罗柏笑着优雅地跟在他身后走下来，席恩转向琼恩，脸上依然挂着得意的笑容，“有时候我还希望有个妹妹加入乐队唱高音，但是后来又想起来我们有你，琼恩。”

“去你妈的，”琼恩说，席恩哈哈大笑，“罗柏的假声比我高。”

“天啊，你能想象艾莉亚或珊莎和我们一起也在乐队里吗？”罗柏问道，琼恩轻笑着坐回到沙发上，伸手去拿他的吉他，“那真的会是一场噩梦。”

“珊莎会把她的所有时间都花在对我们大吼大叫上，因为我们什么都没做成。”席恩皱着眉头表示同意，“而艾莉亚则会坐在那里指挥我们。”

琼恩一边调音，一边心不在焉地弹着吉他，演奏着脑海中挥之不去的旋律。这周早些时候写下的歌词一直在眼前飘荡，占据所有的想法。

那双美丽的紫罗兰色眼睛。她的微笑。她的声音让他心跳加速。他手掌下她温热的身体。

“琼恩。”终于听见有人喊他，琼恩猛地抬起头，从白日梦中醒来。席恩和罗柏都盯着他，脸上挂着调戏的微笑。

“干什么？”琼恩问道，语气可能有点过于戒备，席恩只是笑得更加开心，然后又冲罗柏挑挑眉毛。

“你在弹什么？”罗柏问道，他的语气就像在和一个五岁的孩子说话。

琼恩皱起眉，低头看了眼自己的吉他。

“没什么，”他说，“我随便弹的。”

“听起来不错。”席恩说，“感觉可以放进专辑里，达沃斯还有唱片公司的那群人说我们还可以加一两首歌进去。”

琼恩耸耸肩。“来吧，弹给我们听听，”罗柏说，“我想听。”

“不行，”琼恩说，把吉他放在一边，“这是给丹妮的。她还没听过，在她之前你不能听。”

“哦，妈的，琼恩，”席恩靠在沙发垫上笑着说，“你被这个女孩迷倒了。”

“那又怎样？”他皱着眉头辩解道。是的，时间并不长——实际上只有几个月——但他已经对这段感情坚定不移。丹妮的美好无法描述。她让他觉得自己就像一首史诗般的情歌，足以改变人生，颠覆世界。

“这可能是件好事，”罗柏耸耸肩说，“我很喜欢丹妮。我们需要一些情歌来平衡席恩写的那些关于洛丝的伤心的歌。”

“去你妈的，”罗柏席恩说着抓起一个枕头朝罗柏砸去，“说得好像你没还在为简妮写悲伤情歌一样！”

琼恩笑着看两人吵架，他们俩的声音几乎大到盖过开门的声音，“我回来了，孩子们！”莱安娜喊道。她在门口放下包，他们三个都抬起头来。 

“嗨，老妈。”琼恩说，席恩和罗柏也不再争吵，向她问好。她挑挑眉毛看着他们两个，然后又故意看了看琼恩。

“看来排练很顺利？”

“是的，莱安娜阿姨，”罗柏说，“我们又完成了一首歌，一切都搞定了。”

“嗯。”莱安娜说，仍然笑着打量屋子。她的目光落在咖啡桌上，当琼恩注意到桌子仍然有点歪斜时，他心下一沉。

他母亲叹口气，但眼中依然有笑意，“孩子们，请告诉我你们没有又在桌子上跳舞了。”她说，语气里带着佯装的愤怒。席恩和罗柏都从座位上跳起来，争先恐后地把桌子移回正确的位置。

“绝对没有，”席恩向她保证，罗柏使劲点头，“我们只是把它挪过去，这样就有……啊……更多的空间。”

“当然。”莱安娜说，但琼恩可以从那表情看出她一点也不相信。

“我去给晚餐点外卖，”她说着转身走进厨房，“你们三个乖一点。”

她走后，罗柏直起身子，把桌子移回正确的位置，“我想念我们的舞台了。”他感叹道。

“一旦这张专辑的销量卖到白金唱片，我们赚到钱，你都可以买一个自己的舞台了。”席恩说，罗柏笑着推了推席恩的肩膀。

“但这只有在专辑真正完成以后才会发生。”琼恩也站起来开玩笑说。

席恩瞪了他一眼，但琼恩知道他不是认真的。

“对不起，琼恩，不是谁的创作水平都有你那么高超。”他说。

“孩子们，孩子们，”罗柏说着伸出手将他们分开，“来吧，别吵了。我们还有工作要做。毕竟，我们可是专业的。”

琼恩又笑了，“是的，我们当然是。”

他们又坐下来，琼恩拿起笔记本，“嗯，我不是说说而已，但是自从席恩提起它——我确实修改了《Hold On》的第二节。”

“当然了，”席恩开玩笑说，“拜托了，琼恩，用你无与伦比的歌词来祝福我们吧。”罗柏也笑了，琼恩又抓起吉他，对席恩竖起中指。

“好了，我们来听听。”罗柏说，于是琼恩又笑着转向兄弟们，开始唱起歌来。

_**——回忆结束——** _

* * *

他们在罗柏的家里，三个人都围着钢琴，席恩正在弹奏一首新歌的旋律，这时琼恩的手机响了。

他们都停下来，看着屏幕上达沃斯的名字闪烁着。

最后，琼恩按下接听打开扬声器，“达沃斯？”他问道，将手机举到三人面前。

“嗯，”经纪人回答，“你们三个在一起吗？”

“是的，”罗柏凑近一些说，“你好吗，达沃斯？”

“很好，”他回答，“我一直在和唱片公司联系。”

琼恩的心猛地一沉，罗柏绷紧肩膀，席恩深吸一口气——他们也一样担心。

达沃斯的接下来的话将决定一切，成败在此一举。

“然后呢？”席恩问，声音变得近乎嘶哑。

“然后呢，”达沃斯重复道，“有不少人对你们的回归很感兴趣。”

琼恩呼出一口气，感觉胸口的重担卸下来。罗柏紧闭着眼虚弱地笑着，如释重负。

“真的吗？”琼恩说，因为这听上去太好了，不像是真的。

“是的，”达沃斯确认，“很多人都已经准备好立刻签下你们。”琼恩几乎可以通过这语气看到经纪人嘴角微微上扬。

“你们给我一张专辑，”他说，“一切都没问题。”

琼恩看向罗柏，又看了看席恩，心仍然怦怦直跳。他们脸上的表情和自己的一样——兴奋、难以置信、彻底的解脱。

琼恩意识到这是真的，不是幻想。

他们真的要复出回归了。


End file.
